The Black Dragons
by Ookami no Kabu
Summary: Tala was seriously injured after escaping the Demolition Boys, thanks to Brian. He meets up with the Bladebrakers, and Rei's 'cousin' Chaz. But just when he thinks he is safe, a new bitbeast theif it on the loose, and everyone is a target...FINISHED
1. Injured Freedom

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Prologue: Injured Freedom  
  
Tala's Point Of View  
  
I finished packing up my things. My mind was made up. I had decided to leave the Demolition Boys for good. Ever since I had lost to Tyson, Borris had been especially nasty to me. I shuddered, remembering the time I was sick with the flu, and couldn't get out of bed. Borris had come in, picked me up by the collar, and thrown me down the stairs. It was only when one of the guards stopped Borris from hurting me, did he let me rest. I did get better, but it would have been faster if I hadn't been thrown down the stairs. Thought, I was lucky to be still admitted in the abbey, after losing. But that wasn't important. Borris needed a plaything and I was done being it. I slung my knapsack over my shoulder, and put a note on my bed, telling of my departure. I walked down the stairs, and then stood in the doorway out of the abbey. Freedom.I could almost feel it. I was about to leave, when I felt a searing pain across my back. "Where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind me. I whirled around, and came face to face with Brian. I ignored the pain in my back, and the feeling of blood soaking through my shirt. "What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly. Brian picked up his Beyblade, and said, "Nobody leaves this team." He pointed his launcher straight at me, and before I could raise mine, he had launched it right at me.  
  
~Later~  
  
I managed to stumble along the path, and hide behind a hill. I heard Brian run right past my hiding spot. I let out a sigh of relief. I tried to get up, but a pain across my chest and my back stopped me. I lay down, trying to gather my strength. My body ached from Brian's blade attacking me. Now I know what Rei felt when they had their Beybattle. I was in too much pain to care if Brian found me. As I lay my head on the grass, I passed out. 


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends  
  
Max woke up, and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. "That's right, we're in Wales for the tournament." He thought, as he got out of bed. "Morning Max." came two voices from beside him. Max looked over to see Rei and Kenny sitting on the floor. Kenny was analyzing Drigger, and Rei was watching. He wanted to see if Kenny was going to make any changes to his blade. "Oh, morning guys. Where's Tyson and Kai?" asked Max, glancing around. "Tyson's still sleeping. Can't you hear him snoring?" replied Rei, and Max looked over to Tyson's bed. He found that Rei was right. Max sighed, and sat down beside Rei. The two watched Kenny study Drigger. Just then, Kai walked into the room, a letter in his hand. They all looked up as he came in. "What's that?" asked Kenny, staring at the letter. "Letter for Rei." Said Kai shortly, tossing the letter to Rei. "I'm going out to do some training." Kai said shortly, and then left. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Commented Dizzi. Max snickered. Rei turned the envelope over in his hand. Who would be sending him a letter? "Why don't you open it?" suggested Max. Rei nodded, and tore open the envelope. He unfolded the letter, and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Rei,  
  
I have learned that you and the bladebreakers have come to Wales for the tournament. I was wondering if you would like to come visit some time. Of course your teammates are always welcome. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Aunt Keaga  
  
Enclosed in the letter was a map. On the map, a star was placed on one of the roads, indicating Keaga's house. "You have an aunt is Wales?" questioned Kenny when Rei had finished reading. Rei shook his head. "She's not really me aunt, she's just me mom's friend. But we've always called her 'aunt' She's from Ireland, but I guess she's here for the tournament." "I see." Said Kenny, studying the map. "Well, it's not that far from here." He concluded. "So, do you want to go see her? I mean we have nothing better to do." Proposed Max. "Sure. But what about Tyson?" asked Rei. "Leave Tyson to me. Wait for me outside." Max gave a mischievous grin. After they got dressed, Rei and Kenny got up, and left the room, closing the door.  
  
They stood outside the door for a few moments, waiting for max and Tyson. Then, they heard a crash, and Tyson yell. Rei and Kenny exchanged glances. Rei was about to open to open the door, when it was yanked open by Tyson. "Where did he go?" demanded Tyson, looking around the deserted hallway. "Uh, who?" asked a very confused Rei. "The guy who stole all the food!" exclaimed Tyson. Max appeared behind him, and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. "Sorry Tyson, false alarm. It seems they just moved all the food into a different fridge." Tyson glared at Max. "You mean you made me get dressed and wake up for nothing?" "Are you guys coming?" Rei's voice interrupted their conversation. He was already halfway down the stairs. The others nodded, and followed. "Where are we going?" asked Tyson as they hurried out the door after Rei. "I'll tell you on the way." Rei called back. "But I didn't have breakfast yet!" whined Tyson. "Too late for that!" yelled Max.  
  
The four walked down the street, Kenny in the lead as he had the map. He stopped in front of a rather bent looking, two-story house. "This is it." He announced, folding the map and putting it into his pocket. They were about to knock on the door, when the sound of voices stopped them. There was a large crowd of people huddled close together, cheering. "All right a Beybattle!" yelled Tyson, as he ran over to the crowd. The others followed, and managed to get in close enough to see the two bladers. One was a small, black haired girl with a pair of black cat ears on her head. She had a black tail, and whiskers. She was wearing a green headband with the symbol of an eye, black pants and t-shirt with a green dragon on the front. She had black bandages around her wrists. (Like Lee's but black.) Her opponent was a tall guy, with two-toned hair, blue triangles on his face, and red wrist guards. "Kai?" exclaimed Kenny and Tyson. Sure enough, it was Kai. "That's Chaz!" said Rei, pointing to the girl. "She's my aunt Keaga's daughter." The crowd cheered, as one boy stepped forward. "Are you ready bladers? Three.two.one. let it rip!"  
  
~  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
I glanced over to my teammates as I hear Tyson's voice, but then I ignored them. I wanted a Beybattle, and from what people said, this girl was the best blader in Wales. I smirked, as I readied my launcher. She those eyes like Rei's, and all of the White Tigers. She held my gaze, holding her launcher ready. She didn't look at all afraid, considering I was almost twice as tall as her. When the boy yelled, "let it rip" I launched Dranzer into the ring, as the girl sent hers in as well. From Rei, I had learned her name was Chaz. After a long time, I saw that the battle was going nowhere. I couldn't find an opening. Then, I saw one. "Dranzer!" I called, as our blades clashed in the dish. I watched as my red phoenix bit beast emerged, and launched itself at Chaz's blade. To my surprise, Chaz smiled. "Wakatzi! Attack!" she yelled, and I watched as her blade came slamming into mine. Horrified, I watched as Dranzer was sent flying out of the ring. She had won without even calling out her bit beast! I caught my blade, staring in disbelief at Chaz.  
  
~  
  
Tyson watched, amazed. "That Chaz girl is good." He thought. "Good job Kai!" he yelled, walking over to his teammate. Max and Rei stared at Chaz. "Wow, I've never seen anybody blade like her!" exclaimed Kenny. "And she didn't even call out her bit beast!" "It would have been even worse if she had." Responded Dizzi. "What do you mean?" asked Max. "Wakatzi is a very powerful bit beast. Its ancient power is legendary, almost as legendary as Griffolyon! Wakatzi is a saber-tooth tiger!" "Wow." Said Max, staring at Chaz, who had walked over to Kai. "Good match." She said, holding out her hand. "What?" said Kai, staring at her. "I said good match. You were a tough opponent. Toughest one I've bladed so far." Kai just turned around, and pushed his way thought the crowd. Chaz dropped her hand, and shook her head. Rei and Max walked up to her. "Bore da Rei." She said, smiling. "Bore da Chaz." Repeated Rei. Seeing the confused look on Max's face, Rei said. "'Bore da' is hello in Welsh." "Oh." Said Max. (A/N it actually translates to "good morning," but hello is good enough.) "So where were you guys heading?" asked Chaz. "To your house." Said Rei. "Now that I'm done, you want a tour?" said Chaz. "That would be nice." Said Kenny, as he walked forward. "Ok. Then you can introduce yourselves." Chaz said happily, and her and the Blade breakers went back to the house.  
  
~  
  
Okay, I'm done. How was that? Alright, I enjoy torturing Kai, so Kai fans, you'll have to put up with it. More excitement to come!! 


	3. Surprise, surprise

Hehe, I'm back again! Thank you those two people who review! * evil grin * All in due time my friends, I will kill Brian. * snickers * Hmm, I just realized something. Tala was in Russia. Okay so, we'll say that Borris built and Abbey in Wales, so that's were he was.  
  
Kai: Nobody said anything about me losing.  
  
Kyuu: * cough * Cause you deserved it. * cough *  
  
Kai: What?!  
  
Okay, continuing with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise  
  
Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny followed Chaz up to the house. Chaz opened the door, and slipped off her black running shoes. A stout woman appeared from the kitchen, and walked towards them. "Bore da Rei! Welcome to my house!" The smile on her face widened. "Now, why don't you all come in, I was just making breakfast for Chaz, as she always blades before she eats. Don't you Chaz?" She said prodding Chaz in the shoulder. Chaz grinned back. "I find blading much more interesting than eating what you make." She ducked a blow from the woman, and the hurried up a flight of stairs. Rei shook his head. Chaz was still the same as always. "Hello Aunt Keaga." He said with a smile. Keaga nodded, and turned to go back in the kitchen. "You guys are welcome to come and eat with us." "Did somebody say breakfast?" asked Tyson. He pulled off his shoes, and sped after Keaga. Kenny and Max stared after him with sweat drops on their heads. They all took off their shoes (although I wouldn't call Rei's shoes; they're more like slippers, but oh well) and followed Keaga and Tyson into the kitchen. Tyson was already eating like a hurricane when they entered. "I am not sitting beside him." Mumbled Max, as they all took a seat at the table. Rei and Max fought over the seat farthest from Tyson, but while they were fighting, Kenny took it. "Kenny, that was my seat!" exclaimed Max, but Kenny just ignored him. Rei sighed, and sat down on another seat, Max doing the same. He crossed his arms, sulking, as he had to sit nearest to Tyson.  
  
Keaga watched them smiling, before asking, "I want you to tell me your names. I already know Rei, and Tyson." She added. "Okay, well I'm Kenny, and I already had breakfast, so I'm not hungry right now. Oh Rei, here's Drigger." Said Kenny, handing Drigger to Rei. "Thanks. Same here Aunt Keaga" Replied Rei, as he took Drigger from Kenny's outstretched hand. Max went next. "I'm Max." "Alright." Said Keaga, as she put a plate of breakfast in front of Max. She walked out of the kitchen, and heard her call. "Chaz! Are you coming?" Chaz came sliding down the railing, and landed beside her mother. "I'm here. What do you need me for?" Keaga shook her head, and Chaz was frog-marched into the kitchen. "Now, you are going to eat." "I ate already." "When?" "Before I Beybattled that blue-haired kid." Keaga sighed. "Fine, but you still have to entertain Rei and his friends." Seeing the look in Chaz's eyes when she had said 'entertain', Keaga quickly said. "I meant showing them around Wales." Chaz put on a face of mock anger. Rei chuckled. "It's alright Chaz. You can show us around and entertain us." Chaz grinned from ear to ear. "All right then!" she exclaimed. "Now, I'll be back in a minute." She dashed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Kenny looked at Rei. "Is Chaz usually this.um.active?" Rei nodded. After Max had finished his breakfast, Chaz returned to the kitchen. "Ready?" She asked. They all nodded, and stood up. Then Max remembered about Tyson. "Um, maybe we should just leave him behind." He suggested. Rei and Kenny nodded, and the four got their shoes on, and left the house.  
  
They walked along a market road, looking around at all the different stalls. "Where do you want to go? I can take you to the best spot to Beybattle if you want." "Sure!" exclaimed Max and Rei. "I would really like to see some of the different bladers in Wales." Commented Kenny. "Alright, then away we go!" Chaz cheered, before running off down the path, the others running after her. As they turned a bend in the road, they saw Chaz standing with her arms crossed. They were in a hilled field, and all around them were dishes with bladers. "As the one of the only undefeated bladers in Wales, it's my job to put together a team for Wales." Said Chaz, as the boys looked around. One Beybattle in particular caught Rei's attention. It was between an Egyptian-looking boy and a very familiar girl. "Mariah?" said Rei suddenly. "What?" asked Max. "Mariah. She's right there, battling that kid." Said Rei, pointing towards the dish where they were standing. "Mariah's here?" asked Kenny, as he and Max stared over at the battle. " Yah. All the teams were invited for the tournament." Replied Chaz. "Come on, I want to see how she does!" called Rei, as he jogged towards the dish. Max, Kenny and Chaz followed. They all stood watching as both Beyblades clashed in the dish, neither of them gaining any ground. "Galux!" called Mariah, as her blade collided with the boys. The boy seemed to be meditating, but then he opened his eyes and called, "Wiciro!" Both blades slammed together, and flew out of the ring. The boy caught his, and Mariah caught hers. "Good job Mariah!" cheered Rei. "Rei!" Mariah said, suddenly realizing she had an audience. The boy picked up his blade, and walked off.  
  
"So you were invited here too." Said Rei, and Mariah nodded. "I wanted to go do some Beybattling by myself." She replied. "I see." Rei said. "So what do you think of the bladers here?" asked Chaz. Mariah smiled. "Oh, hey Chaz. I think some of them are pretty good, while others just don't cut it." Chaz nodded. Suddenly, Chaz heard a groan coming from behind the hill the dish was beside. She whirled around, and Chaz flicked her ears forward, listening. Rei's sharp eyes caught sight of this. "What is it?" he murmured. "I dunno." Chaz replied. Max, Kenny and Mariah watched in anticipation as another groan came from behind the hill. Chaz began to move cautiously around the hill, her eyes narrowed slightly...  
I bet you all know who is behind the hill.  
  
Tyson: I don't  
  
Kyuu: Too bad for you, 'cause I'm not telling.  
  
Tyson: Max will tell me, won't you Max?  
  
Max: Well.  
  
Kyuu: You tell him Max, I'll die your hair neon pink!  
  
Max: Alright, alright I give! * runs away *  
  
Kyuu: Works every time. I wouldn't even die it pink. Green might look better. * shrugs * 


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4: The Discovery  
  
Kyuu: I'm back! Thank you to all those nice people who reviewed! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chaz's P.O.V.  
  
As I walked around the hill, I was slightly startled at the sight I saw. There was a boy on his back behind the hill. His hair was only a few shades lighter then that grass around him, and I wasn't sure what had happened to him. He moaned again, and stirred slightly. I knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but for how much longer, I didn't know. All I did know, was he needed medical attention, and fast.  
  
~  
  
"Guys?" Chaz called, "Guys, could you come over here?" Rei, Mariah, Kenny and Max walked around the hill after her words. Kenny gasped. "That's Tala from the Demolition Boys!" he exclaimed. Tala stirred again, opening his left eye. His right eye had a gash across it, and was too painful to open. He mumbled something that was inaudible, and Mariah knelt down beside Chaz. "What happened?" Max asked Tala. "Brian." Tala mumbled, before he closed his eye again. "We need to get him to the nearest hospital." Chaz said, and the rest of them nodded. The five set off, Rei and Max carrying Tala.  
  
~Lapse in Time~  
  
Tala's P.O.V.  
  
I had lost consciousness after Mariah had asked me what had happened. When I came to, I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear voices around me, and I opened my eyes. The swelling on my right eye had gone down, and I could open it. I looked around, and then I realized I was in a hospital. As I gazed around, I noticed something odd. I couldn't see out of my right eye. I made sure it was in fact open, and found that it was. "That's funny," I thought. Then, the memory came back to me. Brian's blade had caught my eye when he launched it at my face. "It's only damaged." I assured myself, "Only temporarily..." but I couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the back of my head.  
  
"Feeling better?" I looked over to see Max standing beside my bed. I made an attempt to sit up, but I was met with a sharp pain across my chest. I winced, and lay back down. "Somewhat." I mumbled. "What did Brian do to you? I mean he must done something pretty bad. You have a gash along your chest and back, as well as a bunch on your arms. Not to mention you're blind in your right eye." The reality of what Max said hit me pretty hard. Max seemed to know that he had startled me, and quickly said, "I'm sorry." I only stared off into space  
  
~  
  
Just then, Chaz, Rei, Mariah and Kenny walked into the room. Chaz moved beside Max. "You're awake I see." She commented, looking at Tala. Tala seemed to snap back into reality, and nodded. "What happened to you?" Chaz asked. Tala sighed. "I left the Demolition Boys for good. I quit. Borris sent Brian after me." He said coldly. Rei listened with a sullen face. He knew what Brian could do to a person if he wanted to. "Oh." Replied Chaz, "But why did you quit?" Tala looked at her. "It's a long story, but let's just say that after I lost to Tyson, things weren't going to well." "Hey, we left Tyson back at Chaz's house!" exclaimed Kenny suddenly. "That's right, and Kai left after Chaz beat him!" responded Max. "No doubt Tyson's still eating." Rei said softly, and Chaz snickered. "Well, Max and I will go get Tyson, and Mariah, you go with Kenny to find Kai." Said Rei, as he thought up the plan of action. "All right, but what about Chaz?" asked Mariah, looking over at her. "I'm fine here. Just bring them here when you find 'em." They nodded, and Mariah, Max, Kenny and Rei set off to go complete their mission, leaving Chaz with Tala.  
  
Chaz turned her attention back to Tala. "It's Tala right?" Tala nodded. "What's you name?" he asked, realizing that he didn't know it. "Chazari, but you can call me Chaz." "Chaz." Tala repeated to himself. It wasn't such a bad name. "Where did you come from?" inquired Chaz, pulling up a chair, and sitting down. "An abbey in Russia. Borris was using one of the buildings here in Wales as his second training facility. I was here for more training, but I left." "Was Russia nice?"  
  
(So, Chaz and Tala start a conversation. Now, onto Max and Rei)  
  
Max and Rei hurried along the streets, trying to remember the way back to Chaz's house. "This way!" yelled Rei, as he hurried down another street. "Are...you...sure..this is the...right street?" panted Max, racing after Rei. "I think so!" Rei called back, as the two ran down the street. Rei skidded to a halt in front of Chaz's house. "Here we are." He said, as Max stopped beside him. "Come on, we have to get Tyson." Said Rei, as the two walked up into the house.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
Max, Rei and Tyson ran out of the house, now having to find their way back to the hospital. "Follow me!" called Rei, as he started off at a jog. Max sighed, and began to run after him. "Wait up guys, you're not supposed to run right after you eat!" protested Tyson, rushing after them.  
  
(Hehe, now onto Mariah and Kenny.)  
  
Mariah and Kenny walked around town, looking left and right for Kai. Suddenly, Kenny spotted him. "Over there!" he called to Mariah, running towards Kai. Mariah beat him there, and tapped Kai's shoulder. "Kai?" she said, as he turned around. "What do you want?" Kai asked, irritated by the interruption in his thoughts. "You're to follow us." Mariah said, as she grabbed his arm, and proceeded to drag him off to the hospital, Kenny following them.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
Chaz looked up as Mariah and Kenny walked into the room, dragging a very annoyed looking Kai. "There, we brought him. Where are Max and Rei?" asked Mariah, looking around. Just then, Max, Rei and Tyson burst through the door, breathing hard. "Sorry...we...got...lost." gasped Max. "As I can see." Chaz replied, with a rather amused look on her face.  
  
~So, they spent the whole day in the hospital, talking, and stuff~  
  
Max looked at the clock on the wall. "Holy moley look at the time! We had better get back to the hotel!" The others responded with various comments like 'wow!' and 'all right.' So the Bladebreakers set off back for their hotel. Chaz, after saying good-bye to them and Tala, went back to her house. Tala looked around his hospital room. "That was an unusual day." He thought, as he fell asleep.  
  
Kyuu: There, I'm done! Wow, nothing really happened in that chapter.  
  
Kai: I know  
  
Max: It wasn't that boring! I got to say a lot ^-^  
  
Tyson: I only got one line  
  
Kyuu: Suck it up  
  
Mariah: Yay, I got more lines than you! Can I have more to say in the next chapter, please?  
  
Kyuu: Ok  
  
Tyson: * stares at Kyuu * what? You're going to give her more lines then me?  
  
Kyuu: * matter-of-factly * yes  
  
Tyson: Why?  
  
Kyuu: Because she said please  
  
All (except Kyuu): * fall over *  
  
Kyuu: * shakes head* btw, I need torture ideas! How do you want your favourite character tortured in my story?  
  
Tala: Just don't torture me, I'm already getting it pretty bad so far. 


	5. Theif in the Night

Kyuu: All right peoples I'm back!!  
  
Kai: * monotone * yay  
  
Kyuu: * pokes Kai hard in the ribs * be quiet  
  
Tala: * is reading Kyuu's notes about what happens next * yes!  
  
Kyuu: * looks at him * what? Are you reading my notes? * Gives him a very nasty look *  
  
Tala: No * quickly backs away from the notes *  
  
Kyuu: Okay, that's good. Or else I might have had to die your hair purple * pulls out hair dye *  
  
Tala: um, I'll just be going now * sneaks off *  
  
Okay, enough talk, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 5: Thief in the Night (isn't that one of the chapters in "The Hobbit?")  
  
After spending a week in the hospital, Tala was finally admitted out. Chaz took him and the Bladebreakers on a tour of some of the interesting spots of Wales. On their travels they met up with the White Tigers, The All Starz and The Majestics. Kai seemed to be holding something against Chaz for beating him, and wasn't talking to her. In response, she only ignored him completely. Or so it seemed...  
  
One day, they were walking through the "Beyblading Central" in Wales (the hilled area that they saw Mariah in), Tyson looking around for a Beybattle. "Aw, everybody here is in a Beybattle! Nobody is free for me to challenge!" he whined, and Rei shook his head. "That's about the fifth time you've said that Tyson." Said an exasperated Kenny. "I think Kai is scaring away all the competitors. I would be scared too. Have you seen the look on his face?" Max whispered, and Chaz put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. Kai shot Max a nasty look. "Quiet Max." He said. "Yes sir!" replied Max, as he saluted Kai in mock army-like fashion. Tyson, Kenny and Chaz burst out laughing, as Kai went slightly red. Rei cracked a wide smile, as he chuckled to himself. Tala managed a small smile, amused by Max's antics. "What a comedian. I don't remember anybody laughing when I was with the Demolition Boys." Tala thought to himself. He was definitely enjoying himself now.  
  
Kai scowled at Chaz, and then continued walking. Chaz gazed at his back for a moment, before a very (emphasis on the very) mischievous smile crossed her mouth. Rei and the others didn't seem to notice, as Tyson had spotted a blader that was free. "Hey you1 No, not you, you! Over here! I challenge you to a Beybattle!" Tyson bellowed, as he raced towards the Egyptian boy that Mariah had faced. Max, Kenny and Rei ran after him. The two were about to launch their blades into the dish when a yell split the air. They all turned to see Chaz darting towards them. She might have been small, but she moved like lightning. Behind her was Kai, his face and front of his clothes completely drenched in mud. "I'll get you, you little..." Chaz was laughing as she barreled past Tala. Kai gave up pursuit, as he glared after Chaz. Tyson, Max and Kenny refrained themselves form laughing till Kai had walked away. Then, the three began laughing hysterically, holding their sides. Chaz was also laughing, as she jogged back to the group. "Chaz, what happened?" Rei asked, as he fought not to laugh. Chaz put on an innocent smile. "Kai 'tripped' and fell into the mud." She said matter-of-factly. At that moment, Tala started sniggering. He wasn't exactly friends with Kai, and thought that Chaz had got him back for ignoring her. She was full of surprises, but he knew she had the heart of a lion. They had been fast friends, or as much a friend as Tala had let her become. He wasn't really good at this whole friendship thing.  
  
"Are we gonna Beybattle or not!" exclaimed Tyson, as he held his launcher ready. "Yes please, for I am eager to begin." Replied the Egyptian boy, holding his own launcher ready. Chaz turned her attention to the battle. "All right bladers, 3...2...1, let it rip!" she yelled, and the boys launched their blades into the dish. Dragoon seemed to have the advantage, and Tyson noticed this. "Dragoon, attack!" he yelled, as his blade tried to ram the boy's. "What?" he exclaimed as the boy's blade darted out of the way of his. The boy then took his turn to attack. "Wiciro, strike now!" he called, and his auburn and orange blade launched itself at Tyson's, knocking it out of the dish. "Match going to...uh, what's your name?" asked Chaz, looking at the boy. He was taller than her (as most people where) and looked about 14. He had a turban, with parts of his violet hair sticking out near his forehead. He was wearing a beige robe, with a white belt tied around his waist. "My name is Rah'aru." He said, as he picked up his blade and walked up. "Kai wanna-be." Dizzi said, and the group broke out laughing again.  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
I left the field behind and went into the market. I was fuming. Not only had Chaz beat me, and then she had tripped me and humiliated me in front of my teammates! Suddenly, I realized that I had bumped into someone. "Watch where your going." Came the voice of the person who I bumped into. I looked up, and realized that it was Johnny. "Well sorry." I said. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. Johnny smirked. "Well look who's all mad. Did that kid who beat you push you into the mud Kai?" he taunted, as he chuckled to himself. I glared at him. "Shut up Johnny." I said, and pushed past him. "You lost to me in the European tournament, and you still think you're so high and mighty." I said, at his back. Johnny stepped in front of me. "I'll get you back for that Kai. Somehow, I will." He hissed. "Johnny!" came a voice from behind me. Johnny whirled around. "Oh, hey Enrique. Later loser." He said, as he ran off with his friend. I watched him go, before continuing my sulking.  
  
~That night~  
  
The group all waved good-bye to each other, as the Bladebreakers set off for their hotel room. Tala was staying at Chaz's house in the guest room, so he followed her back to the house. The Bladebreakers got into the pajamas and went to sleep. Kai had got back before them, and was already in bed. When they were all asleep, a tall figure slipped stealthily through the window, and into their room... 


	6. Blame the Innocent

Kyuu: Thank you GC from the lovely ideas!  
  
Kai: You are trying to make me suffer so much, aren't you?  
  
Kyuu: No comments from the peanut gallery.  
  
Continuing...  
  
Chapter 6: Blame the Innocent  
  
"Where is it?" Kai yelled, as he threw a box of clothes that Tyson had forgot to unpack across the room. The box landed on a sleeping Max, who thought he was being attacked. He let out a frightened yell, throwing his hands every which way to try and get the box (which he thought was a monster) off him. Unfortunately, he pushed a sleeping Rei off the bed, and Rei landed with a very startled yelp on the floor. The thump scared Kenny (who also was asleep) and he jumped, landing on Tyson's stomach. "Ah, get it off me!" shouted Tyson, as he threw Kenny off him and off the bed. When everyone regained their composure, Max said. "Sorry guys." "Max...don't do that again." Panted Rei, as he painfully got up and got back into bed. Max and Tyson sat up as Kenny got onto the bed. Max then looked over at Kai. "Duck!" he hollered, and all of them (except Tyson) ducked behind the footboard at the bottom of the bed as another box came flying their way. "Duck? Where?" said Tyson, looking around. Wack! The box hit Tyson smack dab in the face. "Ouch!" he said, as he was pulled down behind the footboard. Kai then began tearing apart the bookcase, throwing books left, right and centre. Max sat up and looked over the footboard. "Kai..." he didn't finish, because he had to duck a flying book. (Pauses are ducks)"What...are...you...looking for?" Max ducked again, to avoid being hit by another book. "MY BITBEAST IS GONE!" Kai bellowed, as he looked around the room. The other members of the team gingerly peaked over the footboard, staring at the completely trashed room. "This isn't one of your jokes?" Kai said, as he grabbed Max's collar. "No." Max replied meekly, shrinking back at the look on Kai's face. Kai let go of Max, and then turned his back. Who could have taken it? Then, it hit him. "Johnny!" he exclaimed, as he dashed out of the hotel room leaving four very stunned Bladebreakers in what used to be their room.  
  
Kai was running down the street, searching for Johnny. He spotted him talking to Enrique and Robert. Kai walked over and gave Johnny a good solid push. Johnny fell flat on his back. "What was that for?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, as he got up. "You took my bit beast, now give it back!" Kai exclaimed, looking at Johnny angrily. "What?" asked Johnny, confused. "Why would I want your bit beast?" "You said you'd get me back somehow, and this is how." Kai said, and Johnny looked at him strangely. Then, Johnny smirked. "I don't have your bit beast, but I'll Beybattle you right now to prove I didn't." He held his launcher ready. "Hold on a minute Johnny." Came Robert's voice. "You weren't in your bed last night, I saw." Johnny looked at Robert. "Yah, I noticed that too." Replied Enrique. "Where were you Johnny?" "Nowhere." Johnny said quickly. "Well, all evidence points to you Johnny. You are going to be on a suspension period from the team for a while, and your blade will be confiscated. " Robert said, taking Johnny's blade off the launcher. Johnny stared at Robert. "Whose side are you on?" he said irritably. "Not yours. You are guilty until proven innocent. Now, you are considered the thief until I am certain you are not. Come on Enrique." Robert said, and the two left. "But..." Johnny started, before glaring at Kai. "Johnny!" came an enraged voice from behind them. Johnny spun around, and paled slightly. There was his father, with a very dark expression that sent shivers down Kai's spine. Johnny's father grabbed the back of Johnny's collar, and dragged him off. Johnny sent Kai a pleading look, before he was thrown into a car, and driven off.  
  
Kai watched the car begin to move, before a voice broke his thoughts. "What's this I hear about your bit beast?" "Oh no." thought Kai, as he recognized that voice. "It's Chaz." He thought. "Hey, Mr. Sulky, I asked you a question." Chaz stepped in front of Kai, Tala following her. "Yes, I heard that someone stole it." Said Tala, looking at Kai. Kai glowered at Chaz. "You took it, didn't you?" He said fiercely. "Huh?" Chaz repeated, frowning slightly. "I said you took it." Kai repeated, advancing towards Chaz. He towered over her, but Chaz's eyes never left his. "She didn't." Tala said softly, as he stepped in front of Chaz. "She was at her house the whole night. I know." Chaz looked up at him. "Thanks." She said softly. Tala went slightly red.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
. Dream Sequence.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the abbey, back in Russia. I was surrounded by a bunch of bladers, the ones that were being trained in the academy. I tried to get up, but realized I was bound. I struggled, but the more I did, the weaker I seemed to become. I lay back down, trying to catch my breath. I heard a chuckle from behind me. "I know that chuckle anywhere." I thought. "Borris?" I said, as I managed to turn around. Borris stared down at me, and he laughed again. "Comfortable down there Tala?" And then, he kicked me. I groaned quietly, trying to keep the fact that I was in pain a secret. I didn't want Borris to get the satisfaction of hearing my pain that he wanted. Borris looked at me, before saying, "This is what you get for being a traitor." He then snapped his fingers, and the bladers held their launchers pointed at me. "I'll give you one more chance Tala. Come back to the Demolition boys, or suffer the consequences." "Never!" I yelled. "Fine then." Borris snapped his fingers. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen. "Borris don't!" I called out. "Don't do this to me!" Then, it was over.  
  
. End of Dream sequence.  
  
Tala sat bolt upright, breathing fast. He wiped his sweaty forehead, as he tried to catch his breath. There was that dream again. "You're alright." He thought to himself. "It was just a dream." A voice beside him made him jump. "Tala?" Tala looked beside him. He hadn't noticed Chaz sitting down on the ground beside his bed with a flashlight. "You okay? I heard you calling." Tala looked away from her. He hadn't realized that he had been so loud. "Yes." Tala said, as he struggled to keep his trembling voice level. Tala felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're alright?" Chaz said softly. She put her flashlight on the bedside table, as she stood up. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. What were you dreaming about?" Tala sighed, and reluctantly told her about his nightmare. "Oh." Chaz said, keeping her gaze locked with his. "So you can't fall asleep right? Well, I'm no good at singing, but I can play the panpipes." Chaz drew the pipes out of her pajama pocket, and began playing a tune. Tala felt he had heard it before, and it made him feel better. He lay his head back down on the pillow. "Thanks." He murmured, before he fell asleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tala was embarrassed by his dream, and the fact that Chaz had played him to sleep. Chaz sensed his embarrassment, and didn't say anything at all. Kai didn't seem to take Tala's word for it. "You're just sticking up for her, aren't you?" he said menacingly. "What's all the commotion about?" The rest of the Bladebreakers jogged up behind Kai. "Kai is accusing Chaz of taking his bit beast. First he blames Johnny, and then he accuses Chaz." Tala said, looking fiercely at Kai. "Oh." Replied Kenny. "You're just over- reacting dude." Said Tyson, and Max nodded. "Yah, and Chaz would never steal anything. And even if she did, she wouldn't lie to you about it. She enjoys playing keep away, but if she says she didn't take it, then she didn't take it." Rei concluded, and the rest of them nodded their head. "Humph." Kai said, before turning his back and walking off. Chaz was too busy looking at the retreating form of Johnny's father's car to make of a wise crack. "It's okay Chaz, we don't think it was you." Max said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's not that that I'm worrying about." She replied, before running off after the car. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Rei and Tala ran after her.  
Kyuu: Dudes, I need at least 15 reviews to continue the story. So review peeps!  
  
Kai: Don't review so she can't humiliate me any more  
  
Kyuu: * growls * Tala, Max, throw him out!  
  
Tala and Max: Okay ^-^ * Throws Kai out of the area thingy *  
  
Kyuu: Thank you 


	7. Trouble with Johnny

Kyuu: hehe, I'm back again! And this time, I'm back, finally! Sorry it took so long, my computer was busted up.  
  
All: Yay! More story!  
  
Kyuu: * smiles * I'm glad you peoples are enjoying this. As far as Tala, he doesn't get tortured much till the end  
  
Tala: Thank you!  
  
Kyuu: But as for Kai, I can't say no to torturing him, it's so fun! (  
  
Kai: This wasn't in my contract  
  
Kyuu: Yes it is. And if it isn't, it will be.  
  
Kai: No it won't, because you don't have my contract!  
  
Kyuu: Oh I don't eh? Kurai!  
  
In a puff of black smoke, followed by a loud bang, a black cloud-like wolf appears.  
  
Kurai: Here. What do need?  
  
Kyuu: Go get Kai's contract  
  
Kurai: Okay * disappears in a cloud of black smoke, filling the whole area in smog *  
  
All: * start coughing *  
  
Kyuu: I have got to teach him how to disappear properly  
  
Mariah: You got that right  
  
Kurai: * appears with a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth * okay, I'm back.  
  
Kyuu: * takes paper * thank you  
  
Kurai: any time *disappears, engulfing the room in smoke again *  
  
Kyuu: * fans away smoke and takes out pen. Opens the scroll and starts writing * I will hereby acknowledge the fact that I am subject to Kyuu's torture. There, done  
  
Kai: * stares *  
  
Kyuu: * evil grin *  
  
! Warning, character torture (more than usual) !  
  
Chapter 7: Trouble with Johnny  
  
Chaz and the others followed the car to an old house. It was very aged, with broken windows. It was made of grey bricks, and had a stonewall in front of it. It looked rather deserted, and they were about to find out why Johnny's father had chose that spot. They hid behind the crumbling stonewall, as Johnny's dad pushed him out of the car, and into the house. Chaz quickly devised a plan. "Max, Rei and I will go into the house and see what they are doing. The rest of you will stay here." Tyson was about to protest, when Chaz said, "If we all go, we'll make too much noise. I'll whistle if we need help, alright?" They nodded, and Max, Chaz and Rei set off towards the front door. When Max opened it, it creaked, making him jump. They three slipped in, and shut the door as quietly as they could. Rei looked around at the hall. It was long, and had many doors leading off in different directions. To their left was a spiral staircase, going up to the second floor. The hall had a red carpet, and the crimson drapes on the windows were drawn shut. But some light still peaked through the cracks in the walls and the holes in the drapes. Rei and Chaz began move cautiously into the hallway. Max followed a little reluctantly. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Rei and Chaz however, seemed completely relaxed, and kept on walking. As the three walked down the "Rei?" Max whispered. "Where are, oof!" Max had just walked into something. That 'something' turned out to be Rei. "Max! Watch where you're going!" hissed Rei back. Max, nodded, and they continued walking. Max was walking so close to Rei, he was stepping on his heels every couple of steps. "Max!" Rei said again, this time a little louder. "Sorry." Max whispered back. Chaz turned around. "Max, you check upstairs, Rei you've got the doors on the right, I'll take the doors on the left." Max and Rei nodded, and Max headed back towards the stairs. Rei and Chaz went to their designated sides, and opened the first of the doors on the left or the right (depending on which side they were on.) Max glanced back at them, before starting up the stairs.  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
I admit, I was kind of scared to be by myself in an abandoned, old house, but we had to find Johnny. I had seen his dad drag him off, and he looked kind of pale. I guess Chaz wanted to help him. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and continued on. When I got to the top of the stairs, I looked down the hallway. It was very dark, and I couldn't see down it. I noticed a door not to far away from where I was standing. It was slightly ajar, and I could hear voices on the other side. I pushed the door open a little more, and peeked in. The sight inside made my stomach turn. I recognized Johnny, and I guessed the man was his father. Johnny was laying on his front on the floor, his right arm stained with blood. His father was standing over him with what appeared to be a baseball bat in his hands. He was yelling at Johnny, and I was surprised that we hadn't heard him downstairs. "You have broken the family code of honour! What were you thinking when you stole Kai's bit beast? Johnny's father shouted. "Father, I didn't..." Johnny started weakly, as he tried to get up. "Silence!" His father demanded, "I will not tolerate any lies! I learned from Robert that you weren't in your bed last night, therefore you must have stolen his bit beast!" Johnny's father raised the bat, but before it came down on Johnny's back, I sneezed. "Oh boy." I thought, silently praying that Johnny's father hadn't heard me. But he had. He turned to look at me, and began walking towards me. I felt rooted to the spot. Johnny's father grabbed my collar, pulled me into the room and slammed the door. "Where was Chaz when you needed her?" I thought.  
  
~  
  
Chaz's sharp ears picked up the sound of a door slamming. She stopped what she was doing, and stepped out of the room she was in. It was coming from upstairs. She glanced at the stairs for a moment, before a painful yell met her ears. Rei had heard it too, as he stepped out of his room. "Max." he said, as he ran off towards the stairs, Chaz in closer pursuit. Rei flung open the door and he and Chaz stared at the sight in front of them. "What are you doing here, you little snoop? You'll be sorry you ever set foot in this house!" Johnny's father yelled as he raised his bat to hit Max again.  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
I gasped for breath as I tried to crawl away from him. The first blow had stunned me so much that I found it almost impossible to get out of the way of the second. I closed my eyes tight, moaning softly. I readied myself for another blow, knowing that I couldn't stop him from hitting me and I couldn't get out of the way. "Father stop..." Johnny pleaded softly, and I opened my eyes. I turned my head to see him on his knees. "Please." He whispered. "I said silence!" his father bellowed, and swung his bat towards Johnny. I closed my eyes, only hearing the crack of the bat and the sound of Johnny crumpling to the floor. "Oh boy, I'm next." I thought. It was only a matter of time...  
  
~  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rei called, stepping into the room. "What?" Johnny's father whirled around to face Rei. "He said leave him alone, now back off." Chaz said, stepping up beside Rei. She only came to about just below his shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. Johnny's father glared at the two of them. Then, the sound of a siren could be heard outside, and footsteps up the stairs. Behind Chaz and Rei came a couple of police officers. One of them turned to a completely stunned Chaz. "We were called here by someone named Kenny. He said it was an emergency. Chaz smiled to herself. "Phew." She thoughts. The police officer stared into the room, at the blood form of Johnny, and the fallen form of Max, and then to Johnny's dad. "Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse." The officer said, handcuffing Johnny's father, and the police officers went out. Then, Tala, Kenny and Tyson walked into the room. "I heard Max yell, and I assumed you guys needed a hand." Kenny said. "Thanks." Replied Max, as Chaz moved towards Max. Max moaned at her touch. "Come on, we have to get these two to the hospital." And the four of them set off, Tyson and Rei carrying Max, Chaz and Tala carrying Johnny, and Kenny running along behind them. "I hope we make it in time..." Rei though to himself. 


	8. Crushed Hopes

Tsuki: Yay, I changed my name!  
  
Kai: Oh joy * still mad about the whole contract incident *  
  
Tsuki: Shut up * kicks him in the shins and starts chasing him around with the frying pan *  
  
Kurai (in human form): * absentmindedly watching all this * As long as it's him, not be, I'm quite happy to watch * shrugs *  
  
Johnny: (to Kurai) Why did she torture me so much?  
  
Kurai: Torturing is her area of expertise  
  
Tala: * sighs * I know  
  
Max: Why did she take it out on me? What about everyone else?  
  
Tsuki: * stops chasing Kai for a second * Oh, they'll get tortured next, don't you worry * gives a VERY evil grin *  
  
Kurai: Oh boy, she's at it again. And I thought I was her darker half. Yeesh.  
  
Tsuki: * resumes chasing Kai around *  
  
Kenny: Oh well, I'll have to fill in for her. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: The Return of Chapter Six!  
  
Tsuki: Naw, just joking  
  
Kai: You have a lame sense of humor  
  
Tsuki: * growls, and hits him over the head with the frying pan *  
  
Kai: @_@ * is knocked out *  
  
Kurai: * clears throat * Tsuki does not own Beyblades, but she does own Chaz, me and Kai's contract.  
  
Kai: * revives * That is not fair!  
  
Tsuki: Did I say you could revive? * knocks Kai out again *  
  
Kurai: * sweat drop * -_-; Oh boy.  
  
Chapter 7: Crushed Hopes  
  
Johnny's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up in the hospital, or at least I thought I was. I opened my eyes, and glanced around. I tried to move, but my whole body ached. Dammit. I hated when my father decided to take out his anger on me. Especially when it wasn't my fault. I looked down at my right arm, the one he had so savagely beaten. It was in a cast, all the way up to my elbow. I guess I was lucky he didn't damage my spine. But my shoulders and my stomach hurt. Maybe I was stupid trying to reason with my father. Maybe not. But I did save Max a few blows. I wonder why he came after me. I was alerted by the sound of a door opening. I looked towards where the door was, and saw, oh dear god, Robert. Why did he of all people have to be the first to see me? He approached my bed, and the look on his face made me feel sick. "Salamulyon was put to good use. Griffolyon enjoyed absorbing his energy. Here's your blade back." Robert tossed me the blade, and since I couldn't move my right arm to catch it, the blade fell to the floor. Robert glared at me. "So, you don't want it eh? Fine then." Before I could even protest, he had walked forward and I heard the crunch as he crushed my blade. "You are officially off the team, Johnny. Good riddance." Robert said, as he turned on his heel and left the room. I felt my breath catch up in my chest. I didn't want to look down at the crushed form of my blade, the one my mother had built for me before she died. I could feel the tears starting to come to my eyes, but I fought them back. No, I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong. I took a deep, shaky breath, as I tried to regain myself. Then, I heard someone come in.  
  
Chaz's P.O.V.  
  
I admit, I had been eavesdropping on Robert and Johnny's conversation, and I was surprised to hear the way Robert talked to him. I was somewhat confused, especially by Robert's words: "So, you don't want it eh? Fine then." What in the world was he talking about? I was curious to find out, and as soon as he left, I went in. It all became clear to me when I saw the crushed blade, and Johnny's face. No matter how hard he was trying to hide it, I saw it. His eyes gave away everything. I heard someone come up behind me, but I didn't bother to look who it was. I knew. It was Tala. I had listened to his footsteps for some time now, and I could recognize them quite well. "Hey Tala." I murmured. Tala stood beside me, keeping his blind side towards me. I guess it made him feel safe. I sensed he was unsure, of me, and of himself. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. I decided that I would ask him later, but now I had to deal with Johnny. I walked towards his hospital bed, Tala following me like my shadow. "At least he didn't step on my heels." I thought to myself. "Hey." I said softly, looking down at Johnny.  
  
Tala's P.O.V.  
  
I followed Chaz into Johnny's hospital room, keeping close behind her. Ever since Brian had attacked me, I guess I've been a little more jumpy. And since Chaz was one of the people who saved my life, I feel safer around her. Did I say people? That would hardly describe Chaz. She's about as much cat as she it human. With the ears, and the tail, not to mention the whiskers and the claws on her feet, she's just about as cat-ish as you can get. And I thought the Lee was as much of a cat as you could be! But, oh well. Then, a sparkle caught my attention. I looked down at the ground to a sight I was all-to-familiar with; a crushed blade. I bent down to examine the pieces, and I picked them up. It was damaged pretty badly, but it could be put back together. I turned my attention to Johnny, and Chaz started to talk to him.  
  
Johnny's P.O.V.  
  
I looked up at the girl who was talking to me. She had those cat-eyes that reminded me of Rei's. When I took a closer look at her, I recognized her. She had been one of my friends at school, when she lived in Scotland. But she moved away a while ago. It had been a long time since I'd seen her. "Hey Chaz." I mumbled back, not really in the mood for talking. "What's wrong?" Chaz asked me, and I met her eyes with mine. Chaz had always had an ability for sensing other people's feelings, and I had been no exception. I took a deep breath. There was no running away now. "Robert accused me of stealing Kai's bit beast...and then my father over-heard and took me to the house, where he beat me." "He still beats you, eh?" Chaz said softly. I nodded. She had saved me a couple of times from one of my father's beatings. "Then, you brought me here, and Robert..." I stopped, trying desperately not to cry. "Robert took Salamulyon's energy for Griffolyon, and then he...tossed me the blade...but, I couldn't catch it, and he..." I stopped again, closing my eyes. I managed to stammer out the last words. "D- d-destroyed my..." I couldn't finish. I started crying. I tried to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks, but it was no use. I turned my head sideways, in an attempt to hide the fact that I was crying, but there was no doubt in my mind that Chaz knew. She always knew these things.  
  
Chaz's P.O.V.  
  
I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out a way to comfort him. I knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but I didn't mind. He had always been one of those guys that hated to cry because they thought it showed weakness. I sighed, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Johnny." I heard him choke, and then he stammered. "B-but that w-was the blade my mother built me before she..." He stopped again, but I knew what he was going to say. I had only seen Johnny cry one other time, and that was when his mother had died. "I'll help you fix it." I said finally. I looked around the room, trying to find something that would take Johnny's mind of his current situation. My eyes caught sight of a TV. It was worth a shot. "Tala, turn on the TV will yah?" I said, and Tala flicked it on. Johnny sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. The news was on. I pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed, watching to see what they would say.  
  
Johnny's P.O.V.  
  
As the news reporter rambled on, I heard Chaz make some snoring noises, and I smiled slightly. She hated watching the news, and I could see she was very tempted to change the channel. Just then, something the news reporter said caught my attention. "Just in, a team called the All Starz has just been robbed of their bit beasts! They don't know who the mysterious thief was, but the only one who seemed to keep her bit beast was the girl known as Emily. Beybladers are cautioned to keep a close watch on their blades, as this is the third case of bit beast theft. The first was Kai, one of the Bladebreakers, and the second was Gary, a member of the White Tigers. Who will this enigmatic thief rob next? This is Julie signing off. (Tsuki: I dunno about the name, but I couldn't think of one. Never watch news)  
  
Tala's P.O.V.  
  
I stared at the TV. So Kai wasn't the only one who had a bit beast stolen! I wasn't sure it this was Boris's work, but I was pretty sure it wasn't. Why would he leave only certain bit beasts? Perhaps the others were more guarded than the ones stolen.  
  
Chaz's P.O.V.  
  
I didn't know, but I was going to find out. 


	9. Another Robbery

Tsuki: Yay, people actually like my story!  
  
Kurai: Go Tsuki!  
  
Tsuki: * beams *  
  
Kai: * sulks *  
  
Kenny: I wasn't mentioned in the last chapter  
  
Johnny: I was! You're making this sound so sad, Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki: I know! It's fun though. Everyone is in the next chapter.  
  
All (except Kai): Yay!  
  
Tsuki: * pokes Kai *  
  
Kai: Why did you do that?  
  
Tsuki: * shrugs *  
  
Kai: * glares *  
  
Tsuki: * ignores him * Okay, disclaimer!  
  
Max: * runs up * I'll do it!  
  
Tsuki: Okay  
  
Max: * clears throat * Tsuki does not own Beyblades, but she does own Chaz, Kurai and Kai's contract. Not to mention a dented frying pan.  
  
Chapter 9: Another Robbery  
  
The next day, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny came to see Max. He didn't break anything, but his back was almost completely covered in blue-black bruises. Chaz alternated from Johnny's room to Max's room, Tala never far behind her. But that didn't bother her. Today, she was sitting in Max's room, thinking hard over the information she had heard on the news. Bit beast thieves? Last time, it had been Boris's work, but from recent updates on the news, she had learned that not only had the Demolition Boy's bit beast's been stolen, but the Biovolt's greatest bit beast known as Black Dranzer. So it obviously wasn't Boris. Max looked up at her from his bead, noting her thoughtful face. "Chaz?" He asked, and she looked up at him. "Yah Max?" "What's bothering you?" He said, and Rei nodded. "Yah, you've been really quiet lately." Tyson and Kenny looked up towards her. Chaz 's face didn't change. "There has been an outbreak of bit beast theft. Not only has Kai's been stolen, but Gary's, Michael's, Eddie's, Steve's, Ian's, Spencer's, Brian's and Black Dranzer. I'm trying to figure out who it is. If the Demolition Boys' bit beasts were stolen, along with Black Dranzer, I doubt that it was Boris. We all have to be very careful." She said, a stern look passing over her cat-like face. They all nodded. Then, Tyson's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence. Kenny looked at him. "Tyson, I thought you already ate." He said exasperated. Rei, Max, Tala and Chaz had sweat drops on their heads. "I know, I know, but that was an hour ago!" Tyson replied, and Rei, Tala and Chaz fell over anime style. Chaz sighed. "Tyson, you are a bottomless pit if I ever met one." She said, shaking her head. "Alright, Tyson and I will got get something to eat." Kenny said, and the two of them left. Rei started the conversation again. "So how's Johnny's doing?" He said, his question directed towards Chaz. Chaz shrugged. "He's recovering physically. As for mentally, that's gonna take a while." "Why?" Max asked. "Robert has had a very negative effect on him. I mean, Johnny's always been a little hotheaded and cocky, but that's just him. Robert has a nasty habit of putting him down, you know, wounding his pride, if he ever had any. His victories were mostly out of fear of losing and getting beaten by his father. Anyway, Robert took his bit beast, destroyed his blade, and booted him off the team. The bit beast hit him pretty hard, but not as hard as the destroyed blade." Chaz said, her eyes closed. "Why?" Max asked, "It's just a blade." Chaz looked at him. "You didn't know his mother is dead, did you? Well, his mother was the one who introduced him into blading. She built him that blade. It was very special to him." "Oh." Max said, before looking up at the ceiling. "It must have been pretty hard for him. I kinda feel sorry for Johnny." "How do you know all this?" Rei asked, amazed at how much she knew about Johnny. Chaz smiled slightly. "I met him when I was six. Keaga moved to Scotland to stay with her cousin, who was sick, and I had to go to school. I met him there." She chuckled slightly, remembering how she met Johnny.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The little cat-girl skipped down the road. I never had any fear of school, and Scotland had to be almost the same as Ireland. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I skipped right into a boy. He turned to look at me with a very annoyed expression in his violet eyes. "Watch where you're going." He said. "Well s-o-r-r-y." I responded sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him, and continued on to school. When I got there, I found that the same boy I had bumped into was in my class. "Oh great." I thought to myself. As we got to know each other, I guess be became friends. But boy did we argue. Over irrelevant things to, like what colour Johnny's hair was, and whether I really had pointy teeth or not. I was with him when his mother died, and that was the only other time I had seen him cry. He was fun to be around, and I missed him when Keaga moved back to Ireland. "I'll see you again sometime." Johnny had said. I smiled. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I do." He said with his annoying little smile.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him. I'll stay with Max." Rei suggested, while they were on the topic of Johnny. "Alright." Chaz replied, getting up to go to his hospital room. She left, but this time Tala didn't follow. He decided to stay here, as he thought he might be annoying Chaz, following her around all day. He sat there silently, watching Max and Rei talk. If there was one thing that being in the Abbey hadn't taught him, it was friendship. Tala often felt out of place around Rei, Max, Tyson and the others, as he had tried to destroy them. He wasn't sure if they would forgive him or not.  
  
Chaz walked into Johnny's room, to find him staring up at the ceiling. She approached his bed, and he looked at her, but didn't say anything. They locked eyes, and just stayed there for a while. Chaz found it was the best way of expression emotion without speaking. She knew Johnny was really hurt, and she wasn't sure how long it would take him to recover. After a few minutes, Chaz decided to start a conversation. "Johnny, has anyone else come to see you?" She asked, and Johnny shook his head. No matter how hard Chaz tried, Johnny wouldn't talk. He hadn't said a word since they had learned of the bit beast thief. Chaz gave up when they had to go home, but promised to come back the next day. Johnny only nodded. Rei went back to the hotel to find Tyson, Kenny and Kai already back, while Tala and Chaz went home.  
  
During the night, a figure approached the window to the Bladebreaker's room, only to find it was locked. But that was no problem. After a few minutes, she had already unlocked it, and slipped in. Only moments later she was out again, a new bit beast under her control.  
  
"AH!" Tyson was running around the hotel room like a wounded animal, bellowing at the top of his lungs. "TYSON, SHUT UP!" Kenny yelled back, a pillow over his head. "BUT MY BIT BEAST IS GONE!" An enraged Tyson shouted back in Kenny's face. "WELL YOU COULD HAVE BEEN QUIETER ABOUT IT!" Rei yelled, hitting Tyson over the head with his pillow. "WHY?" Tyson yelled back, starting a pillow fight with Rei. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" At the sound of Kai's voice, everyone stopped. "Now, go yell outside so I can get some sleep!" He flopped down on his bed, and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess...should find...Chaz." Rei panted, and Kenny and Tyson nodded. The three set off towards the hospital.  
  
"So now Tyson's bit beast has been stolen." Chaz said, as she met up with the Bladebreakers (minus Kai and Max) in front of her house. "Yah." Tyson replied grumpily. "Well, we can look around the Beyblade Central." Chaz suggested, as Tala appeared behind her. "Sounds good." Kenny replied, and the five set off. They were looking around, when the Egyptian boy known as Rah'aru approached them. "You're looking for the bit beast thief, am I not correct?" He asked, and Chaz nodded. "Then I may be able to help you..."  
  
Tsuki: Wow, cliffhanger!  
  
Kurai: Not really  
  
Tsuki: Kinda  
  
Kurai: * is watching Tyson gag Goggle Crazy * Keep it up, we don't want her giving away the story! 


	10. The Theif Unmasked

Tsuki: Ah, I haven't updated for ages!  
  
Kurai: I know  
  
Kai: Thank God for that!  
  
Tsuki: * growls * I had a writer's block with my other stories, so I didn't have time to write the next chapter to this one. But I have time now! I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until this one is done. But I already have the ideas.  
  
Kai: Oh joy  
  
Tsuki: * pokes him * Mr. Sourpuss, go stand in the corner  
  
Kai: Make me  
  
Tsuki: Remember, I have your contract * waves contract *  
  
Kai: * grumbles and stands in the corner *  
  
Tsuki: Thank you. Now, on with the story! Wait, disclaimer!  
  
Kurai: * sighs * I'll do it. Tsuki does not own Beyblades, but she does own me, Chaz and Kai's contract, if she hasn't lost it yet.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 10: The Thief Unmasked  
  
~  
  
"So now Tyson's bit beast has been stolen." Chaz said, as she met up with the Bladebreakers (minus Kai and Max) in front of her house. "Yah." Tyson replied grumpily. "Well, we can look around the Beyblade Central." Chaz suggested, as Tala appeared behind her. "Sounds good." Kenny replied, and the five set off. They were looking around, when the Egyptian boy known as Rah'aru approached them. "You're looking for the bit beast thief, am I not correct?" He asked, and Chaz nodded. "Then I may be able to help you..." Chaz narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean you may be able to help us?" Rah'aru smiled slightly. "Patience, feline. I know of this thief. She has stolen from many, but has been beaten before. I was sent here to find her." Rah'aru said softly. Tyson and Kenny were hanging on his every word, but Rei was looking off towards a hill. Something had caught his eye. He began making his way slowly towards it, his focus completely on the shining object. As Rei got nearer, he saw it was a Beyblade. He was about to pick it up, when suddenly the ground collapsed, and everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile, the conversation continued, no one noticing that Rei had fallen into a hole. "What's her name?" Kenny asked, eager to learn more about this bit beast thief. "I do not know, for she is shrouded in mystery." Rah'aru answered, his gaze falling upon Kenny. Chaz was silent for a moment, before she was alerted by a whizzing sound. She whirled around, just in time to catch a spinning blade. There was a note stuck to it. It read:  
  
"Dear friends,  
  
Perhaps you have not noticed the absence of your comrade. If you wish to see him again, you know where to find me Rah'aru. Later."  
  
The note wasn't signed. Chaz glanced around. 'Tala, Kenny, Tyson, wait! Where's Rei?' Chaz thought, before she looked at Rah'aru. "Where can we find Rei?" She asked. "Follow me." He replied.  
  
Rei awoke in a dark alleyway. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking around. Where was he? A voice broke his thoughts. "Comfortable Raymond?" The voice said, and Rei saw the outline of a figure in the shadows of the alley. He couldn't see her face because of the shadows. She held out her launcher, and it was then that Rei realized he was sitting in front of a dish. "Let's Beybattle, and hurry it up, I haven't got all day." Rei stood up, and held is own launcher ready. The stranger smirked. "I hope you're ready to loose."  
  
Rah'aru ran through the streets of Wales, Kenny, Tala, Chaz and Tyson close at his heels. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt, and then ran down an alley. "Doesn't...this guy...ever slow...down?" Kenny panted, as they all raced after Rah'aru. "Obviously..not." Tyson replied. The two nearly ran into Rah'aru and Chaz, who had stopped. Kenny gasped at the sight before them. Rei was lying on the ground, his white garment stained with what looked like blood. In front of him was a dish. One blade remained spinning. It had a dark blue attack ring, and a black weight disk. "Rei!" Tyson said, pushing past Rah'aru and Chaz and kneeling down beside his friend. Rei groaned slightly. "I knew you would come, Rah'aru." The voice, which had spoken to Rei, came again, as a girl stepped from the shadows. Her dark blue hair fell just to her shoulders, and she had a smirk on her face. She was wearing black pants, a navy blue shirt and black shoes. Her cold brown eyes glared down mercilessly at Rei. Chaz growled softly. "You know her?" She murmured, and Rah'aru looked angrily at the girl. "You haven't changed your ways I see." He answered softly, and the girl's smirk widened. "I never change my ways." She answered. "Why did you do this? And what's your name?" Tyson burst in, standing up. The girl looked at Tyson. "So you're Tyson? I should have known. As for my name, I'm known as the Thief, but most call me Thorn. And I didn't do anything to your little friend there, just took his bit beast, that's all." She said with a shrug. "You did what?" Kenny and Tyson exclaimed. Tala stared at Rei for a moment, and then looked back at Thorn. So this was the bit beast thief. Tyson held up his launcher. "Give his bit beast back!" He said, and Thorn just laughed. "What could you do, you don't even have a bit beast! Remember?" "She's right Tyson." Kenny said softly. "I'll go then." Chaz said, holding her launcher ready. "And I will too." Tala said, stepping forward. "You owe me a rematch." Rah'aru replied, standing beside the others. "Fine then, I'll take you all on." Thorn said, picking up her blade and holding it on her launcher. "But prepare to loose." She launched her blade into the arena, and the three did the same.  
  
Wolborg went straight for Thorn's, and Wakatzi wasn't far behind. Rah'aru moved left and then right, not really attacking yet. "Go, Black Dranzer!" Thorn cried, as the black phoenix bit beast rose from the blade." Tala gasped. "How did she get a hold of that?" He exclaimed, and Thorn replied, "Biovolt doesn't lock its doors very well." "Don't let it phase you, as my bit beast is quite a match for Black Dranzer. Go, Wakatzi!" Chaz yelled, and the alley was lit up by dark green light, as the winged saber-tooth bit beast emerged. "Attack with Forsaken Fang!" Chaz commanded, and the dark green blade when charging at Thorn's blade. "Wolborg, attack!" Tala ordered, his own blade launching itself at Black Dranzer. Rah'aru's was circling around the clashing blades, as if searching for a weak spot. Then, Rah'aru seemed to find what he was looking for, and yelled, "Wiciro, strike now!" The auburn mongoose rose from the blade and darted inward, hitting Thorn's blade, and sending it flying. It still managed to stay spinning, but it was starting to wobble. "Wakatzi!" Chaz called. "Wolborg!" Tala hollered. "Attack!" They yelled together, and the two blades came colliding into Thorn's, smashing it to pieces. Thorn stared in surprise, as the bit beasts began flying left, right a centre. "Ya, I got Dragoon back!" Tyson exclaimed, holding his Beyblade up. Thorn frowned, and taking the pieces of her blade, sent one last look at Chaz, Tala and Rah'aru. "I'll be back." She said, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Chaz smiled, as she picked up her blade, and then knelt down beside Rei. She shook his gently. "Rei?" He opened one of his eyes to look at her. "Yah?" He mumbled. "You okay?" "Sort of." Rei responded, as Tyson and Kenny knelt down on the other side of him. "We might as well get him checked over by a doctor." Chaz suggested, and the six set off, Tyson helping Rei along. Rei had numerous amounts of cuts on his arms and chest, but nothing really serious. All he cared about was that he got Drigger back. Johnny and Max had managed to recover enough to be allowed out of the hospital.  
  
A week after their encounter with Thorn, Rah'aru, Chaz, Tala, and Johnny were sitting in the park, Chaz putting together Johnny's blade. "There, finished." She said, handing him the blade back. "Thanks." Johnny replied, taking the blade in his hand, and turning it over. He caught sight of a raptor symbol on the bit. "Hey, where'd that come from?" He asked, looking up at Chaz. "Just a little something extra. I figured you'd need a bit beast to replace Salamulyon." She said with a shrug, and Johnny smiled. He had gotten back to his old self. "So what's its name?" "Weavay." Chaz said, before looking around at Tala and Rah'aru. "You know, we make a great team." She said finally, and Tala looked at her. "We do?" He replied, stating the question in Rah'aru's mind. "Of course we do! Why don't we start a team? It was after all my job to put together a team to represent Wales in the tournament tomorrow." Chaz said excitedly. Tala and Johnny shrugged. "Sure, why not." Tala said. "After all, I'm not part of the Majestics anymore." Johnny responded. Chaz grinned, before looking at Rah'aru. "Well, what about you?" Rah'aru's gaze met Chaz's, and he smiled. "I would be honored." "Alright then! We'll call our team the Black Dragons, in welsh that would be Y Draig Du. Sound good?" The answer was a unanimous "Yes!" "Now let's get preparing for tomorrow's tournament!" Chaz said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Tsuki: Yes, that's what the title is all about! The team is here! It's time for the Wale's tournament!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Weavay (Wee-ah-vay)  
  
Wiciro (Wih-kee-row)  
  
Wakatzi (Wah-kaht-zie)  
  
Chaz (Sh-ah-z)  
  
Y Draig Du (Ee Dr-ay-g D-oo) 


	11. Let the Tournament Begin!

Tsuki: I'm back!  
  
Kai: * monotone * yay  
  
Tsuki: * pokes * be quiet  
  
Kurai: * is reading * Hey, Tsuki? Isn't that your cat with your sock?  
  
Tsuki: I was looking for that! * runs after cat *  
  
Kurai: * sighs * Her cat has a nasty habit of stealing her socks. She's been walking around in one sock all day.  
  
Tsuki: * is chasing the cat around yelling random curses *  
  
Kai: This is kind of funny  
  
Kurai: * shrugs * whatever.  
  
Tsuki: I am victorious! * waves the sock around * Okay, so this is the next chapter for Black Dragons! Yahoo!  
  
Kai: * monotone * whoopee  
  
Tsuki: * growls * Kurai, do something with that thing, will you? * points to Kai *  
  
Kai: I am not a thing!  
  
Tsuki: Would you prefer 'object of no matter?'  
  
Kurai: * grins evilly * Can I banish him to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Tsuki: Sure, but just temporarily.  
  
Kurai: * banishes Kai to the Shadow Realm * All done  
  
Tsuki: Thank you. For your hard work, I give you five dollars. Use it wisely.  
  
Kurai: Oh I will * disappears in a cloud of smoke *  
  
Tsuki: * coughs * I have got to teach him to disappear a different way  
  
~  
  
Chapter um, uh 11? Yes, Chapter 11: Let the Tournament Begin!  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way Johnny?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm always right."  
  
"Is so, smart ass."  
  
"Touchy, touchy."  
  
"Stop bothering me! I'm trying to read the map!"  
  
"We're going the wrong way!"  
  
"No we're not!"  
  
"Yes we are, we've passed that street three times in the last five minutes!"  
  
"No we haven't. You're just seeing things!"  
  
"We're going around in circles!"  
  
"We are not!"  
  
"Johnny, give me that!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way, now give me the map, you're reading it all wrong!"  
  
"I'm quite capable of reading a map!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Are not! The map's upside down you idiot."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"* Sure * you did."  
  
"You two stop acting like kindergarten children! Can't you stop arguing for three seconds?" Rah'aru's voice stopped the argument, his dark purple eyes glaring at the two of them. Chaz put on a very sulky face, and poked Johnny in the ribs. "He started it." Johnny growled softly. "No I didn't, she did!" Chaz was about to respond, when Rah'aru cut in, snatching the map from Johnny. "We are the Wales team, and we're going to show up late for the tournament that we're hosting!" Rah'aru said with a scowl, before turning on his heel and starting to read the map. Chaz mimicked him for a moment, making Johnny start snickering, which only got both of them a death glare from Rah'aru. Tala smirked, as he came up behind the two, who had their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. "What's going on here?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Toilet paper head just threw as spaz. Said we were going to be late. I prefer to be 'fashionably late.'" Chaz replied, gazing at Rah'aru. It wasn't the first time she had made fun of his turban. Tala made an obvious effort to keep his face straight, but it did him no good. His face burst into a wide grin, amused by Chaz's antics. She had kept her voice low enough that Rah'aru probably didn't hear, but you could never be too sure. That Egyptian boy was full of surprises. "Are you guys coming or not?" Rah'aru's irritated voice came from farther up the street, and the three ran after him.  
  
It took the team two hours to actually find the stadium, as Johnny had got them hopelessly lost, and Rah'aru couldn't figure out where they were. When they got there, they heard the announcement of the order of teams. Each team would go, one by one, against the Black Dragon team. They took a seat on the bench, awaiting the announcement. The Jazzman was the one who was going to announce it. "Ladies and gentlemen! The first team that is up against the Black Dragons is...the All Starz!" "I swear I will kill that guy if it's the last thing I do." Johnny murmured, and Chaz and Tala smirked. "I don't know Johnny. He does look better than you." Chaz said teasingly. Tala and Chaz both knew that Johnny was very sensitive about the way he looked, and Chaz often commented on this just to get him angry. "He what?!" Johnny answered, glaring at Chaz. Tala sighed, and shook his head, as the two started another argument. 'Honestly,' he thought, 'those two are always fighting. It is rather amusing though." He mused; gazing at the two who were arguing fiercely about something or other that Tala didn't even pay attention to. The Jazzman's voice interrupted Johnny and Chaz's arguing match. "Alright, so the All Starz have sent Steven up as their first blader. Whom will the Black Dragons send up?" "I'm going." Rah'aru said, getting up. "I cannot stand listening to you two bicker any longer without getting a head ache." Rah'aru walked up to the dish, and Chaz stuck out her tongue. "Aw, why did he have to go? I wanted to kick that guy's butt!" She looked at Steve, before standing up and yelling, "Green hair only looks good on Kevin!" (A/N: it's true!) She sat down, as Johnny and Tala burst into fits of laughter. Steven glared at Chaz, before walking up to his side of the dish.  
  
~Rah'aru's P.O.V.~  
  
Urg! Chaz annoyed the death out of me, and I was sure it was purposeful. If she wasn't making jokes about me, she was arguing with Johnny. Those two never stopped arguing over stupid little things. They made me so ticked off. I was alerted by the Jazzman's voice telling us to get ready. I held my launcher ready, and my opponent Steven did the same. I heard Chaz below 'Green hair only looks good on Kevin' behind me, and I shook my head. I couldn't help but smirk. Her and her big mouth. It would get her into trouble one day. I heard our names being announced. "In this match it's Steven the football king versus Rah'aru, the boy of the desert." "He's as serious about Beyblading as he looks!" A.J. Topper commented, and I smirked. I heard the command to 'let is rip' and I launched my blade into the dish. Hmm, Steve had loaded his blade with attack rings. I smiled slightly, keeping my blade in the middle of the dish. Steve sent his right at mine, and I watched Wiciro move easily out of the way. This continued on for a while, as I watched the movements of his blade, searching for the spot I needed to hit. There, I had found it. "Wiciro, attack now!" My blade shot at Steve's; catching it at the precise angle I wanted to. Bingo. His blade flew out of the dish. It was a piece of cake. I picked up my blade, not really paying attention to the Jazzman's comments as I walked back to my team's bench and sat down.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going next." Chaz said, getting up and walking towards the dish. "Wow, that was an amazing win! And next up from the All Starz is Eddie! I'm sure he's hoping for a win, but his chances are pretty slim as he's facing Chaz, one of the only undefeated Beybladers in all of Wales!" Brad Best was now commentating. "Beybladers get ready...3...2...1...let is rip!" the Jazzman yelled, and both players launched their blades into the dish. In a couple of minutes, the battle was over. Chaz's blade remained spinning in the dish, while Eddie's had flown out and landed beside him. Chaz just smirked and picked up her blade from the dish. Eddie's was beside him on the ground. Chaz turned on her heel, and walked back to the bench. 'The was too easy.' She thought to herself, sitting down beside Tala. "You're up next." She said softly, and Tala nodded. He knew that. Johnny sent him a sulky face, and when Tala got up, Chaz poked him in the ribs. He growled softly, but Tala put up a hand to stop what would have been a fight. "You two, at least watch me, okay?" Tala said softly, and Chaz sent Johnny a sulky look, before nodding. "Okay Tala, we'll cheer you on!" She said, beaming. Tala went slightly red with this display of excitement. "Uh...thanks." He said, before walking up to the dish. Michael stepped up to his side of the dish. The battle was a quick one, Tala the victor by miles. He came back and sat deliberately in between Johnny and Chaz, his attempt to stop their quarrelling for at least a few minutes. Chaz yawned, flicking her tail in that cat-like way she had a habit of doing and closing her eyes as if she was tired. "That was a good waste of time. I could have been sleeping." She said, and Tala and Johnny sniggered. "I hope the next team is better." Johnny nodded. "I think Eddie was going easy on you." He said, an evil grin crossing his face. Chaz merely opened on eye, and sent him a Look. "Put a sock in it." She mumbled, yawning again. Then, the whole team was alerted by an announcement. "And the next opponent was going to be the Majestics, but it seems that they've forfeited." The surprise was in the Jazzman's voice, and the various murmurs from the crowd stated their surprise and confusion. "Johnny?" A voice had come from beside the bench and the Black Dragons looked towards it. It was Enrique and Oliver. "Johnny, we want to apologize, for not believing you." Enrique said softly, and Johnny sent him a questioning look. "Well, um..." Johnny looked at Chaz and Tala. Chaz gave him a look that plainly read 'it's up to you, not me' and Tala's wasn't much different. "Alright." Johnny said with a sigh, and Enrique and Oliver smiled. "Thanks pal." Oliver said softly, before Enrique gave him a small tug. "Come on, we had better get back. Robert will probably have my head for forfeiting for us." And with that, the two were gone. "Well, I'm glad that's settled." Rah'aru said, and Johnny nodded.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki: There, I'm done! Yay!  
  
Kurai: * is arranging a voodoo doll that looked suspiciously like Tea *  
  
Tsuki: So * that's * what you spent the five dollars on eh?  
  
Kurai: Yes.  
  
Tsuki: Glad it was something useful. ^-^  
  
Kurai: Quite. 


	12. The Black Dragons vs the Demolition Boys

Tsuki: * is singing "Your move" from the YGO c.d. *  
  
"Your move  
  
It's time to duel, and there's no backing down  
  
The heart of the cards is where magic is found  
  
We've played this game before, but never quite this way  
  
It's like an all out war, with monsters that obey!"  
  
Kurai: Not bad  
  
Tsuki: Thank you  
  
Kai: * appears * I am back!  
  
Tsuki and Kurai: Dammit.  
  
Tsuki: How did he get back?  
  
Kurai: You said temporarily.  
  
Tsuki: Oh yah -_-;  
  
Kai: (sarcasm) I feel * so * loved  
  
Tsuki: You better * glares *  
  
Kai: * glares back *  
  
Kurai: Ahem, start the fic!  
  
Tsuki: Right! But not before the... um, drum roll please?  
  
Max: * skips out and does drum roll *  
  
Tsuki: Thank you. Anyway, it's time for the thought of the day!  
  
Kai: (sarcasm) Wow  
  
Tsuki: * growls *  
  
Thought of the day: Never eat anything that's yellow and black and has a smiley face on it. Chances are, it's full of food colouring, and will make you sick. Trust me, I made that mistake today.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 12: The Black Dragons vs. the Demolition Boys  
  
~  
  
It was time for the next team to face the Black Dragons. The Jazzman was drawing a name from a hat, and the crowd waiting in anticipation for who the next team would be. "And, the next team is...the Demolition Boys!" The crowd didn't cheer as the three Demolition Boys walked onto their side. Tala stiffened visibly, watching his old team. He got a glare from Brian, but the other two didn't look at him. "I'm going this time!" Johnny exclaimed, and Chaz nodded. Rah'aru, as usual, didn't say anything, but only watched as Johnny walked up to his side of the dish. His opponent was Ian. Johnny smirked as he held his launcher, awaiting the signal. Ian also held his launcher ready. When the Jazzman told the two to 'let it rip,' they both launched their blades into the dish.  
  
~Johnny's P.O.V.~  
  
I was ready for this match. Chaz and I had been training before the big tournament, and I knew that I would be able to beat Ian easily, especially with my new bit beast, Weavay. I missed Salamulyon, but Weavay was just as good. I had kind of gotten attached to her. Wyborg kept charging repeatedly at Weavay, and in no time at all, Ian had called out his bit beast. That was exactly what I wanted. "Weavay!" I called, and the orange raptor rose from my blade. It towered over Ian's snake bit beast. "Attack!" I yelled, and Weavay went slamming into Wyborg. The blade started to wobble. I could see the surprise on Ian's face. Yah, that's right. He still thought I had Salamulyon, but I didn't. I had lost him to Robert. I felt a slight pang of anger in my heart, as I remembered what Robert had done, filthy snob he was. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I turned my attention back to the battle. "Weavay, finish him off!" I shouted, and I watched as my blade clobbered Ian's. The fight was over. Ian's blade had run out of steam. I picked up Weavay, and then went back to the bench. I did it.  
  
~  
  
"Good job Johnny." Rah'aru said softly, and Johnny smiled slightly, sitting down beside Chaz. "And you did it without messing up your hair!" Chaz said, grinning. Johnny just glared at her. "Oh be quiet, pussy cat." Chaz meowed, like she always did when Johnny called her that. Johnny chuckled slightly, and reached out to pull Chaz's tail. She flicked it out of his reach, and hissed playfully. "Sorry, but anybody who has hair like the torch from the statue of liberty isn't touching my tail." Chaz said, with a look of mock sternness. Johnny put on a grouchy face, and pretended to sulk. Chaz smirked, and then turned her attention to Tala. He hadn't said much. "Hey Tala?" Tala didn't respond. He was just staring off into the crowd. "Earth to Tala, come in Tala." Chaz said, waving a hand in front of his face. Tala jumped. "Oh, sorry. Yah?" "What's wrong? I mean you're awful quiet." Chaz said, putting her hand back down. "Nothing. Just, them." Tala said with a sigh. "You used to be part of the Demolition Boys, did you?" Chaz asked, speaking softly to him. Tala nodded, but didn't speak. The next challenger stepping up to the dish broke their conversation. It was Spencer. "I'll go." Rah'aru said, walking up to the dish. The battle was over in a few minutes. Spencer didn't even stand a chance against Rah'aru. The Egyptian boy walked calmly back to the bench and sat down. "I don't even know why we bother doing three matches if we win the first two." He said rather irritably, gazing out at the Demolition Boys. It was time for the last player to step up to the dish. Tala's form stiffened again, as he recognized the pale violet hair of his enemy, Brian. Chaz saw this, and gazed out at their foe. "That's Brian, isn't it?" She said quietly. Tala managed a nod, his eyes not leaving Brian. "I'll finish him off." Chaz said, getting up. Tala wanted to stop her, but he couldn't find his tongue. Chaz stepped up to the dish, her golden eyes staring into Brian's.  
  
~Chaz's P.O.V.~  
  
I glared at this boy called Brian. So he was the one who had hurt Tala when they found him originally. He had left the Demolition Boys, and I guessed that's who had been sent to annihilate him. I held my launcher ready, trusting my bit beast to put an end to Brian's blade. "Chaz." I turned around, hearing my name. It was Tala. "Chaz, be careful. He'll attack you as well as your blade." I nodded to him. "Thank you." I replied, before turning back to Brian. "Nobody harms my friend without paying for it." I said softly, and got a glower from Brian. "Let's see if you're worth my time." He replied. When the call to 'let it rip' was heard, I launched my blade into the dish. I wanted to get this over quickly. Brian called upon his bit beast Falborg almost instantly, and I followed suit. "Wakatzi." My dark green saber-tooth tiger rose from my blade, and went charging at Brian's blade. There was a brilliant flash of green light, and I covered my eyes. When the light faded, I looked at the dish. There was my blade, spinning in amongst the pieces of Brian's. Ha, I showed him. I put out my hand, and Wakatzi spun up into it. "Don't tell me that was your best shot." I said tauntingly. Brian didn't respond, and I turned on my heel and walked back to the bench. "Piece of cake." I said. Tala nodded, but he still seemed worried.  
  
~Outside the Stadium~  
  
"Well, we've got two hours until the next challenge. I guess this is kind of like our intermission." Johnny said, as the Black Dragons were standing outside the Wales stadium. Rah'aru was silent as usual, but Chaz couldn't resist starting an argument with Johnny. "Why aren't you doing anything Johnny? This is supposed to be a time for beginners to practice." Johnny swiped at her, but she ducked. Chaz stuck out her tongue, and Johnny leapt at her. Chaz took off, Johnny hot on her heels. Rah'aru sighed, before saying "I'm going into the stadium. I can't stand any more of their bickering." And with that, he was gone. Tala watched Johnny chase Chaz around, smiling slightly. Chaz darted down an alley, in an attempt to shake Johnny. Johnny only raced after her. Tala walked after them, to make sure the Johnny didn't completely tickle Chaz to death. That was what he did when and if he caught her. Tala walked after the sound of Johnny's cursing, and Chaz's giggling to the end of the alley. "Come on Johnny." Tala said, trying to stop Johnny from tickling Chaz. "She tripped me!" Johnny exclaimed, causing Chaz's giggles to only get louder. "No, you ran into my foot." Tala shook his head in exasperation, as Johnny pretended to be very angry with Chaz. "Well, well what have we here?" A voice from behind the trio made them all turn around. "Boris!" Tala exclaimed, looking up at the man he knew so well. "Glad you still remember me." Boris replied, leering at the three of them. Tala shook slightly, in a mixture of fear and anger. "What do you want here?" He said softly, gazing up into Boris's eyes. "Don't tell me a smart kid like you doesn't know, traitor." Boris said 'traitor' in such a menacing tone that it sent shivers down the three-team member's spines. Chaz stepped up beside Tala, looking at Boris in a sort of curious yet wary look. What did he want with Tala? Boris turned his gaze to the petite girl, and he smiled slightly, though it was much more like a smirk. "So you're Chazari Tairuu? I thought as much. Your fame here in Wales is quite large." Chaz merely nodded at this. Johnny walked towards Chaz and stood beside her, remembering Boris from their past experience. "Why don't you leave him alone Boris?" He said, glaring at the purple- haired man. Boris laughed out loud, only increasing Chaz and Johnny's awareness.  
  
~Tala's P.O.V.~  
  
"Why should I?" Boris answered Johnny's question after he stopped his cold laughter. I had almost forgotten how heartless he sounded. I could feel myself shaking, and I tried to stop. I didn't want Boris to see my fear, for he would only feed off of that. But boy did he scare me. He was my master before, and I hated to now be his foe. He made a nasty enemy. I knew that Boris's plan for my torture could put them in danger, and I didn't want that. Chaz wouldn't budge, and if she wouldn't go then Johnny wouldn't either, stubborn asses (as in donkeys) that they were. Boris's voice broke my train of thoughts. "So Tala, would you like to see our latest weapon? I'm sure you'll love to see it, as it will be your punishment." My stomach churned at the tone of his voice. He didn't wait for my answer, before reaching into his pocket. I became rigid, thinking of all the horrible things that he could have in his pockets. Boris seemed to take his time, as he had probably seen the fear in my eyes. At last, he drew out a Beyblade. 'A Beyblade?' I though, confused. How was that his greatest weapon? Boris gave another of his evil chuckles. "You like it Tala? Wait 'til you see the bit beast inside it. It's even more powerful than Black Dranzer. Brian!" I heard him call my adversary's name, and Brian stepped forward. "Yes sir?" He said in that annoying voice of his. Boris just looked at Brian, and then gave him the blade. Brian nodded, and put it on his launcher. I thought he was going to fire it at me, but instead he fired it at the ground. It sat there, spinning for a moment, before Brian called out the bit beast. "Awaken Dark Wolborg." My eyes widened as the wolf bit beast rose from the blade, his red eyes staring straight at me. "Destroy him!" Boris commanded, and the wolf came charging at me. I couldn't move. I felt rooted to the spot. I closed my eyes, waiting for my end to come, but I didn't feel it. I was pushed suddenly out of the way of the attack. As I fell, I hit my head on a loose brick, and was knocked unconscious. ~  
  
Tsuki: Oooh! Cliffhanger!  
  
Kurai: Yah, that's quite a cliffhanger  
  
Tala: This is unfair! You said no more torture for me!  
  
Tsuki: Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I love torturing you. Wait 'til next chapter. Even more torture!  
  
Tala: Oh no  
  
Chaz: Oh well, it's not just you.  
  
Johnny: Yah.  
  
Chaz: We read the notes. It gets better.  
  
Tsuki: So true.  
  
Kurai: Aw, no horrible endings? That stinks  
  
Tsuki: * sighs * you and your horrible endings. By the way, if anyone cares, Thorn is Goggle Crazy a.k.a. Karen.  
  
* Note: I was thinking of paring Chaz up with one of the characters (male only) and I was wondering what you guys as readers thought of that. Who do you think she should be pared up with? * 


	13. Don't Quit

Tsuki: Wee! * bounces * Guess who's back?  
  
Kurai: * waves little flag * Go you.  
  
Tsuki: * pokes him * Kurai-chan, yamero.  
  
Kurai: * sticks out his tongue * Iie.  
  
Tsuki: * growls * Hai.  
  
Kurai: Iie.  
  
Tsuki: Yamero, onegai? * does the puppy-dog eyes *  
  
Kurai: * sighs * Fine.  
  
Tsuki: Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers, but I need your opinions! I learned from GC that she thinks that Chaz's 'boyfriend' should be Tala, but I can't decide. Who do you think it should be? Anyways, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 13: Don't Quit  
  
Tala's P.O.V.  
  
~  
  
[2 days after the incident with Boris * (Tala hit his head pretty hard. ^^)]  
  
(A/N: the Tournament was postponed until after Tala and Chaz got better, k?)  
  
I stirred, opening my eyes to look around. My turquoise pair were met with a pair of amethyst, which I quickly identified as Johnny's. I turned my head slowly to look around, sending a searing pain through it. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. Rah'aru was there, his calm, pale blue eyes watching me levelly. I took a deep breath, before speaking. "Where am I? How long have I been here?" Those were the first two questions that popped into my head, and Rah'aru answered in his usual, composed tone. "In the hospital. You've been unconscious for about two days now." There was something different about his voice, but I couldn't place it. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind. I sat up, swaying a little as a jolt of pain coursed through my head, and looked around. There was Johnny, standing beside me in the outfit that Chaz had made him wear for the tournament. She had changed my clothes too. Johnny was wearing a black vest, in the same style as his old one with a green t-shirt and black shorts. His shirt had the black dragon symbol on it, which consisted of a dragon winding itself around a curved sword. Johnny's red-ish hair was pulled back as it usually was, but this time with a black bandana. (A/N: I don't know what to call the thing he wears in his hair, so we'll call it a bandana.) I don't know what Chaz had done that convinced me to wear black leather, but she had. I was wearing all black, the suit similar to the one I had worn back in Russia, with the team symbol in green instead of black. Rah'aru only had the symbol woven onto his robes, as Chaz couldn't convince him to change what he was wearing. Rah'aru was standing on my right, and I had to turn my head to see him. There was something missing. Wait a second...I knew there was someone missing! Chaz wasn't here, but if she wasn't here, then where was she? I felt a gnawing sense of anxiety in the pit of my stomach as the events that had happened only an hour and a half ago fell into place. Boris, the dark Wolborg, and.I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't got hit by Dark Wolborg's attack because someone had pushed me out of the way. That someone was Chaz. I glanced at Johnny, and then back to Rah'aru, before gathering my courage to speak. "Where's Chaz?" I winced at the question, not really want to know that answer. Rah'aru met my eyes with his own, as if he was pondering an answer to my question. I stared back, fidgeting slightly. "Well, you know that Boris's attack was meant for you right?" Rah'aru said finally, breaking the tense silence. I nodded, the sick feeling in my stomach increasing. "Um, she uh...she..." Rah'aru looked like he was struggling with what he was going to say, and that only made me feel horribly worse. "S-s-she what?" I stammered, the feeling of anxiety in my stomach starting to be replaced by intense fear. I really wished I hadn't asked that question. Rah'aru closed his eyes, finally giving me the dreaded answer. "She pushed you out of the way." Rah'aru's voice broke near the end, and he dropped his gaze down to the ground. I froze, at Rah'aru's words. "S-s-she did w-what?" I stuttered, making sure I had heard Rah'aru right. The Egyptian boy just looked at me, and slowly nodded. I really didn't know what to do, so I just sat there with a very stunned look on my face. It took me a while to collect myself, before I asked, "S-s-she's not, y-y-you know, um..." I made a gesture across my throat, and Rah'aru shook his head. "Then where is she? Can't we go see her?" I asked, shuffling to the edge of my hospital bed. Rah'aru looked at the floor again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, um..." "I'm okay." I said firmly, as I stood up. Bad idea. A very sharp pain went shooting across my head, and I felt like it was going to split in two. I clutched my head for a moment, moaning softly, as I swayed on my feet. I felt someone's hands holding me up, and then Johnny's voice saying, "I don't think you should go see her. You can barely stand you know." I began to fall back against Johnny's hands, the pain making me feel dizzy and unstable. "No, no I'm fine." I mumbled, determined to go see Chaz. I leaned against the bed for a few more minutes, letting the pain in my pounding head subside, before I began to walk slowly towards the door. "Are you guys coming?" I asked, watching as Johnny and Rah'aru exchanged a glance. Johnny shrugged, before walking towards me, and Rah'aru followed suit.  
  
~  
  
Five minutes later in Chaz's room  
  
Johnny's P.O.V.  
  
~  
  
I have to admit that Tala was one hell of a stubborn guy. He nearly fell over when he got up! Yeesh, I really don't believe him. I guess Rah'aru didn't want Tala to see Chaz for some reason, and it might have been because of Tala's condition. I kept unusually close to Tala, incase he decided to collapse or something like that. His face had gone a nasty shade of white-ish green by the time we got to Chaz's hospital room. It was rather sickening to look at. It took us awhile to get to Chaz's hospital room, as Tala had to make frequent stops to lean against the wall and stop his head from exploding. When we finally got there, Rah'aru opened the door wide, staring at the room. The bed was empty and the window open, the curtains blowing the wind. "What?" I asked, moving from behind Tala to beside my Egyptian teammate. "What is it?" Tala repeated my question, as he took a couple of cautious steps forward, leaning on the doorframe for balance. "She's gone." Rah'aru whispered softly, his voice was level, but it had a hint of what sounded like a little bit of sadness. "Where?" I asked almost immediately, feeling the shock starting to wear off, only to be replaced by a feeling that was so hard to describe. It was kind of like a mixture of loneliness and pain, mixed with a few other feelings that I couldn't describe. My thoughts were broken by Tala. "Why did she leave?" Tala's voice broke in several places, and I looked up at him. A severe look of dejection filled his eyes, and I immediately felt sorry for him. He took this a lot harder then Rah'aru or I, and I pitied him. Tala didn't have any family, and the only friends he had were his teammates, and by far Chaz was his closest friend. She had saved his life, and she invited him onto the team even after he was part of the Demolition Boys. She might have not trusted him, but she did. I gazed around the room, noticing something lying on the bed. It was a note. "Hey guys." I said softly, and Rah'aru and Tala came up beside me. The note was written in Chaz's infamous messy handwriting that was barely legible. The note read:  
  
"When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can here your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
In the dark I here a call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again."  
  
I read it out loud to my two teammates, and I could feel the tears sting my eyes, but I let them fall. I could cry now. I heard the sound of someone crying behind me, and I turned around very slightly. It was Tala. His turquoise eyes had a heart-wrenching look in them, as he just stared at the note. Tears ran down his face, and he didn't even bother to brush them away. "Tala..." I started, and he looked up at me. "It'll be all right. You know she'll come back." Tala nodded sadly, as more tears ran down his face. Rah'aru looked at his watch before saying very quietly, "The tournament starts in about seven minutes. You know Chaz wouldn't want us to miss it." I nodded, brushing the remaining tears from my face, and taking a deep breath. She'd come back. I knew she would.  
  
~  
  
Back at the Stadium  
  
Rah'aru's P.O.V.  
  
~  
  
I sat on our team bench, sending a glance to my other two teammates. Johnny was staring at the ground, absentmindedly twiddling his fingers. I sighed, before turning my gaze to Tala. I felt extreme pity for my red-haired friend when I saw him. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, which were against his chest, and his turquoise eyes were staring listlessly at his feet while he rocked back and forth. Poor Tala. He took Chaz's disappearance very hard, and I didn't know if there was anything I could do that would help him. Suddenly I remembered something. When I had gone over to read the note the Johnny had found, I discovered a second note addressed to Tala. I had put it in my pocket because Tala didn't seem like he wanted to read anything at all. I reached into my pocket, and drawing out the letter, handed it to Tala. He looked up at me, before taking the note from me. Just then, the Jazzman announced that the next team to face us would be the White Tigers. First up for them was Gary. "I'll go." Rah'aru said softly, getting up from the bench and walking over to the dish. He held his launcher ready, and so did Gary. In a few moments, the battle was over and Rah'aru had won. Even with what had happened to Chaz, he was still a good blader. Next came Mariah, and Johnny volunteered. "You can go last, 'kay Tala?" Tala responded with a slow nod, still staring at the paper in his hands. 'Should I open it?' he wondered, turning the crumpled paper over in his hands. 'Maybe I shouldn't...' His train of thoughts was broken by the sound of the Jazzman bellowing the usual 'let it rip' phrase.  
  
~Tala's P.O.V.~  
  
I decided that I was going to open the note, seeing as I didn't have anything better to do. I was actually quite curious to find out what Chaz had written. Then again, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I opened the note gingerly, and read it in my head.  
  
"Don't quit when the tide is lowest,  
  
For it's just about to turn;  
  
Don't quit over doubt and questions,  
  
For there's something you may learn.  
  
Don't quit when the night is darkest,  
  
For it's just a while 'til dawn;  
  
Don't quit when you've run the farthest,  
  
For the race is almost won.  
  
Don't quit when the hill is steepest,  
  
For your goal is almost nigh;  
  
Don't quit, for you're not a failure  
  
Until you fail to try."  
  
I smiled slightly to myself, the tears brimming in my eyes. I missed her a lot, her playful antics, and her easy-going outlook on life, not to mention her stubborn attitude. A cheer from the crown broke my thoughts as Johnny came back to the bench. It had been a tie. I had to go now. I swallowed as a gazed at Rah'aru who gave me a nod of encouragement. I got up, placing the folded note into my pocket and walking up to the dish. I held my launcher ready, as my opponent stepped up to the dish. It was Lee. When we were told to 'let it rip', I launched my blade into the dish. I was still feeling rather downhearted, and I guess that feeling went into my blade. Winning didn't really seem important now. And to think, Chaz had disappeared because of Dark Wolborg, the dark version of my very own bit beast! The Beybattle wasn't going very well for me, as Galleon was beating the crap out of Wolborg. "Tala!" I heard a voice and I looked behind me, meeting a pair of mauve eyes. What did Johnny want? "Tala you can't give up! Chaz wouldn't want you to give up! She never gave up on you, and she never gave up on any of us! She saved your life for a reason Tala, because she cared about you like she cared about her team!" I could see the tears welling up in Johnny's pale purple eyes, and I winced inwardly. He felt just as bad as I had about Chaz's departure. "But it's my fault." I said, feeling tears in my own eyes, "If I hadn't been there then Boris wouldn't have attacked me and Chaz wouldn't be gone." Johnny and I locked our eyes for a moment, before he said slowly "Don't quit, for you're not a failure until you fail to try." I gasped. How did he know what it had said on the note? But he was right. I couldn't give up now. "Chaz will come back, Tala." Rah'aru said softly, and I looked at him. I then turned back to the dish, and yelled to my wobbling blade. "Wolborg, attack!" My blade went charging into Lee's, sending a brilliant flash of black light out of the dish that nearly blinded me. It was over. I had won. I picked up my spinning blade and walked back to the bench. Yes, Chaz would come back. I knew it. "Don't quit, for you're not a failure until you fail to try." I repeated these words softly to myself as I sat down.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki: * sniffles * Aw, I had to punish Tala some more. Gomen nasai. * hugs him *  
  
Tala: Ano... * grins *  
  
Tsuki: Only two more chapters and then the whole fic is done! Ah, I can't believe that!  
  
Kurai: o.0 Only two more chapters? Tsuki: Yes. Anyway, then I can ask people if they want me to write the sequel. ^^  
  
Kurai: Oh joy.  
  
Tsuki: R/R, okay? And remember to tell me who you think Chaz's boyfriend should be! TTFN!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, Lord of the Rings or the poem "Don't quit." 


	14. The Black Dragons vs The Bladebreakers

Tsuki: I'm back again! Mwahahahahahahah!!  
  
Kai: Woohoo  
  
Tsuki: Shut up. Besides, you're in this chapter! * giggles *  
  
Kai: Great.  
  
Kurai and Tsuki: Damare!  
  
Kai: * growls *  
  
Tsuki: Ahou  
  
Kurai: Hai  
  
Tsuki: ^-^ Look what I saw on Kelly Noel's profile.  
  
/)/)  
  
(^ ^)  
  
c(")(")  
  
Isn't it cute???  
  
~  
  
Chapter 14: Black Dragons vs. The Bladebreakers  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
~  
  
The Black Dragon team sat silently on the bench, waiting for the Bladebreakers to choose who was going to go first. Rah'aru seemed the only one who had some sort of connection with the real world, as the other two were lost in their own thoughts. "I wonder if they're ever going to pick." Rah'aru murmured, startling Johnny from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, right. Who's going to go first?" "You go." Rah'aru said softly, and Johnny nodded, thought it was evident that he wasn't paying much attention to what he just agreed to. After about fifteen minutes, the Bladebreakers sent up Rei, and Johnny got up, gazing absentmindedly around him before walking to the dish. He looked at Rei, who nodded at him, and the two held their launchers ready. The call came for them to 'let is rip', and the two of them did. Johnny wasn't really focused on the match, and Rei was starting to dominate him. "Johnny!" The voice came from behind him, and Johnny turned around to look at Rah'aru. Violet eyes met pale blue, neither blinking, as Rah'aru began to speak. "You're not focused Johnny. You need to focus! What would Chaz say? She didn't give up, did she? Not on you, not on Tala and not on me." Johnny flinched a little at the mention of Chaz's name, but he knew Rah'aru was right. Chaz wouldn't give up. He turned back to the dish, calling to his bit beast. "Weavay!" The lava red raptor rose from the Beyblade, and turned to face Johnny. It's bright yellow eyes bore into him, but Johnny held her gaze. 'Go on.' He thought. Weavay seemed to know what Johnny wanted, and turned to face Rei, who had just called upon Drigger. "Weavay! Attack!" "Drigger, tiger claw attack!" Rei yelled. The two blades clashed in the center of the dish, followed by an explosion. Both boys put their hands up to protect their faces, waiting until the smoke cleared. It was a tie. Johnny picked up his blade, and walked back to the bench, but a voice stopped him. "Johnny!" Johnny turned around to come face to face with Rei. "What's wrong? You're not blading with your heart." Rei said firmly, his eyes wandering to the bench while he waited for Johnny to answer. His eyes narrowed slightly, when he saw only two members sitting on their team's bench. "Where's Chaz?" Rei asked, posing another question. Johnny looked at the floor. "Gone." He said quietly. "She left after she took the hit off of Boris's new bit beast. She was trying to save Tala." With that, Johnny walked back to the bench, leaving Rei with his newfound information. Rei just stood there, before turning and walking back to the Bladebreaker's team bench. "What's up dude?" Tyson said, noticing Rei's knitted brow, signaling that he was thinking. "Chaz just disappeared. Do you see her on the team bench? Johnny mumbled something about her just vanishing after she saved Tala." Rei said, his eyes narrowing slightly. (A/N: Ooh, scary cat eyes.) Tyson gazed at the Black Dragon's bench, and made a face. "Well that little cat couldn't have gone far. You know she wouldn't leave her team. Now * that's * a fact." Tyson said smugly, and Rei gave him a half smile. "You never know Tyson. She's a pretty temperamental girl." Tyson just shrugged Rei's comment off. "Whatever dude."  
  
Back at the Black Dragon's bench, Johnny had seated himself in between Tala and Rah'aru, turning to face the Egyptian boy. "You going next?" He asked, sending a quick glance over to Tala. "I don't think he's up to it." "I am." Both boys jumped at the response from the supposedly oblivious Tala. "Well, I'll go anyways. You can go last, all right?" Rah'aru said firmly, turning to look at the dish, and seeing Max walk up. "Be back." Rah'aru brushed one of his violet coloured bangs out of his face, and walked calmly up to the dish. Johnny turned to Tala, who was gazing off into space again. "Tala?" Tala jumped a little, before turning to look at the one who called his name. Johnny winced involuntarily, noticing how one of the red-haired boy's eyes looked horribly blank. "You sure you're up to this? I mean you've taken the disappearance of Chaz harder then any of us." His voice faltered a little when he said his friend's name, but he waited for a reply. Tala paused for a moment and closed his eyes, seeming to have become lost in his own thoughts. Johnny was about to ask again, when Tala spoke up. "I know, but Chaz wouldn't give up, and I shouldn't either. I just have to...try harder." Johnny managed a small smile. "She'll be back." He said quietly, and Tala opened his eyes to look into his teammate's earnest mauve pair. The cheering of the crowd broke their conversation, and the two looked up. Rah'aru walked back to the bench, his pale blue eyes hidden by his lavender bangs. Tala guessed he had lost, and sent a silent look to Johnny, who understood, and nodded. "You're up next Tala." Was all he said, as Rah'aru kept his gaze downward. Tala got up slowly, making his way towards the dish. He opponent was Tyson. "Just like before, eh?" Tyson said with a grin. Tala managed a small smirk, holding up his launcher. "Yah, but this time, I'm going to win." Tala said, his smirk widening. "In your dreams." Tyson replied, as they launched their blades into the dish. "Come on Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, already calling out his bit beast. Dragoon came charging at Wolborg, but Tala's blade moved out of the way. "No way!" Tyson yelled, his mouth open in surprise. "Wolborg, attack!" Tyson called, the wolf bit beast rising from the blade. It charged at Dragoon, knocking the blade out of the dish. Tala put out his hand, and Wolborg came spinning up into it. He turned, and walked back to the bench. "We're in trouble." He heard the last words of the conversation between Rah'aru and Johnny, before they stopped as he approached. "What's the matter?" Tala said, a frown forming on his face. "We need another player." Rah'aru said softly, gazing back at the dish. "Johnny and Rei tied, Max won and you won, which mean each team has won one a piece, and tied one. We need another player to face off against Kai, but unfortunately, we don't have one." Tala's frown deepened. "Yah, we don't...."  
  
Kai walked up to the dish, a smug look on his face. He watched the Black Dragon team, noting that the cat-girl wasn't there. 'Good riddance.' He thought to himself, knowing that they would have to forfeit if they didn't have a player. All he had to do was wait.  
  
Tala sighed, gazing back at the dish. "I guess we have to..." He didn't finish the sentence, for at that moment a blade was launched into the dish out of nowhere. "What the?" He said, whirling around at the sound. The blade spun in the middle of the dish, and Tala squinted at it. It seemed strangely familiar. The dark green attack ring, black weight disk, and silver spikes that gleamed on the attack ring. Yes, that was... "Chaz's blade!" Johnny exclaimed, staring with disbelief at the blade. "Then that means..." Rah'aru started, as a small figure leapt down from the stands, landing in a crouched position so their hair hid their eyes. The stranger put out their hand out, the blade spinning into it. "Don't tell me you morons didn't think I would show up." Came the annoyingly familiar voice, an impish smirk forming on the new arrival's mouth. The newcomer was stood up, the cheeky grin widening. "Chaz!" The three boys called at once, recognizing their cat-like friend. "That's me." Chaz said, and stuck her tongue out at Johnny. "Miss me?" "More then you think." Tala said softly in here ear, and she grinned up at him. Johnny put on a face of mock anger, but couldn't help but grin as she skipped over. Rah'aru nodded at her, a smile forming faintly on his usually emotionless mouth. Chaz returned the nod, before turning to face her two red-haired teammates. "So, can I take this match out of your incapable hands?" "Incapable?" Johnny exclaimed. Chaz gave him a mischievous smile, and bounded up to the dish. (A/N: I was tempted to use sassy here, but I decided not to.) "So Kai, care to loose * again *." Kai merely growled, holding his launcher ready. The battle was over in a few minutes, and Chaz walked happily back to her team. "So, how about we celebrate with something special like.." "Like what?" Tala and Johnny said at the same time. "Pizza!" Chaz yelled, causing them all to fall over anime style. "What?" She said, turning to look at her three male friends.  
  
~  
  
Tsuki: Yay! Chaz is back! So, I have one more chapter, which is the epilogue, and then I'm done this story. The epilogue will explain more about Chaz's disappearance. Okay? R/R! 


	15. Epilogue: Freckles

  
Wolfcub: I have a new name! * giggles * Yesh, I am Ookami no Kabu, a.k.a. Tsuki. This is the very last chapter of the Black Dragons! The end! I can't believe I got 47 reviews for my fic!   
  
Kurai: * claps *   
  
Wolfcub: * beams * Anyways, on with the story!   
  
~  


  
**Epilogue:** Freckles   
  
~  
  


Tala sat outside on the porch railing of Chaz's house, gazing absentmindedly at the sunset. The sky had lost its dreariness when the sun began to sink in the sky, letting the beautiful orange, red and yellow beams of light illuminate the sky. He had never seen a sunset before, having been locked away in a castle in the harsh cold and under the rule of Voltaire. When your whole life was simply set to winning beybattles, stuff like sunsets were never on your mind. But the Russian beyblader's mind was not on the magnificent sky. No, it had wandered away, not really thinking about anything, but simply too tired to think. Chaz had made them all tired with her playful antics and amusing games that she managed to think up. As far as Tala knew, Johnny was still chasing Chaz around her slanted house for upsetting the chess game he was playing. 'Silly little kitten.' He mused, sighing and closing his eyes. 

  
  
_

Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto   
Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu   
Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni   
Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa   
Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto   
Chiku tto sasaru toge ga itai   
Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa   
  
Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee   
Ureshikute sore dakede 

_

~Tala's p.o.v.~

I had missed the little kitten when she had left. I wasn't sure what had happened in the alley with my old team, but Johnny explained it to me later.

  
  
_~Flashback~ _

I thought he was going to fire it at me, but instead he fired it at the ground. It sat there, spinning for a moment, before Brian called out the bit beast. "Awaken Dark Wolborg." My eyes widened as the wolf bit beast rose from the blade, his red eyes staring straight at me. "Destroy him!" Boris commanded, and the wolf came charging at me. I couldn't move. I felt rooted to the spot. I closed my eyes, waiting for my end to come, but I didn't feel it. I was pushed suddenly out of the way of the attack. As I fell, I hit my head on a loose brick, and was knocked unconscious.

It had been Chaz who had knocked me out of the way, and got the full blast. When they took her to the hospital, they found to their surprise that she wasn't really there. Her bit beast had been producing an illusion since the team had left her to the care of the doctors. She hadn't been injured because of Wakatzi's protection, and so had been able to make the escape. Chaz told me later, when I asked her why she had left, that she had seemingly disappeared to make sure that we could really fend for ourselves. It was a test of our faith in her, but more importantly, our faith in our own abilities. She said that Johnny and I had been relying on her for a little while, and that she wanted us to stand on our own feet. I completely understood what she meant.

  
  
_

Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo   
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa   
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni   
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no

_

Opening my eyes slowly, I gazed out into the now dark blue sky. I knew why she had temporarily left us, but I still didn't think I could stand on my own two feet. If she were to ever leave us forever, I really don't think I could have held the team together or help them keep their spirits up. I had clearly demonstrated that when she disappeared. She was my tower of strength, after what had happened to me because of Brian. I was so weak! Then again, it might not have been just that. There's some other feeling, but I can't place it. "What are you thinking about?" I jumped, turning to stare into bright green eyes. Chaz was sitting beside me on the railing, peering curiously up at me. "Nothing." I said softly, turning my turquoise eyes away from her. She didn't need to be worried about me now. "No really." She pestered, shuffling closer to me on the railing. "What's bothering you?" I didn't answer, and I heard her make a soft sound of displeasure. "Chaz, look…" I said, turning to look into her eyes. I didn't finish the sentence, as I couldn't while gazing into those depthless, emerald eyes. She didn't ask me again, but simply nodded. "I understand, Tala." I swallowed, feeling a slight pink tinge appearing on my cheeks. Why was she looking at me like that?   
  
_

Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni   
Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara   
Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de   
Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita   
  
Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee   
Waraenai episoudo

_

"What's on your mind?" She said softly, still holding my gaze. "Uh…" I started, faltering as I continued to look into her eyes. How was I going to put this? Before I could do anything, she had closed the distance between us and kissed my gently on the nose. "That what's on your mind?" She asked playfully, as I felt my face go hot. "Well…um…yah…" I stammered, not knowing what to do. She just smiled. "I know. I like you too. I always have." I smiled weakly in response. She liked me? I really couldn't believe it. "Yah." I murmured softly, as silence filled the air, until her soft snickering broke it. Turning to look at her, I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, as she continued to snicker. "Your face is almost the same colour as your hair." I pretended to sulk, but she leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Aw, you look so cute like that. Too bad I'll have to wipe that look off your face." She leaned and kissed me on the lips. It took me a few moments to respond, my brain in a little bit of a spaz, but I eventually kissed her back. Breaking the kiss, she leaned against me, curling her tail around my waist. "Love yah Tala." She said with a yawn, closing her eyes and falling asleep. I grinned, running my fingers through her back hair. "I love you too."   
  


_Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru   
Yogoretanui gurumi daite   
Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo   
Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo   
Waratte kureru no   
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo   
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no   
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni   
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?   
Omoidasenai no   
Doushitenano?_

  
  
Wolfcub: That's the end! R/R! I don't own the song. 


End file.
